Soulmates
by Angel-Chan234
Summary: Everybody in this universe had a soulmate, somebody meant for you. No matter how much you deny it. And the best thing about it, you don't need to look for them. They find you.
1. Her Soulmate

**A/N: Hey guys,, so this ones like another universe, out of the dc universe, no drug, no shrinking and hence no meeting of our two favorite characters.**

Well, that's all you need to know before reading this. Enjoy!

* * *

They say, everybody in this universe has a soulmate. You start having dreams about your soulmate's lives and when you're 18, you meet them. Nobody knows who their soulmate is. You just see fragments of their life, like short clips, memories, but you never see their face. Instead, it feels like in the dream, whatever's happening, its happening to you.

Miyano Shiho had never believed in soulmates. She didn't believe in myths and fairytales, she believed in science. And science never had a logic for those weird dreams. Being a scientist, she believed that the dreams were just scenarios created by our subconscious, or maybe things that one has done in some other dimension. Science proved dimensions, and whatever science proved, she believed.

Besides, she never had time to think about all these cheesy romantic stuff. Her life was already at its edge. Working as a lead scientist in a dark underground mafia doesn't really gives you much time to ponder about dreams. Or even dream at all. So she ignored the dreams, and left the thought of finding her perfect match, somebody who'd complete her. Besides, white knights in shining armor were just for fairytale princesses, nobody came for evil scientists. Actually, she didn't even need some random good hearted guy coming to save her from her misery. She wasn't a damsel in distress, no. She was a powerful lady, under whom thousands of men worked. People shivered at just one glare of hers. She had the ability to kill somebody in a micro second. She wasn't a princess, she might be the evil queen of her story. But that's how she liked it. She was her own knight. Her own black knight, and she needed nobody else. She was enough for her self.

Lets come back to present, shall we? It was 3 AM, she was in her lab. The lights were dim, she hated bright lights.

"Damn it!" She cursed as the screen lighted up. No result. It was the ten thousandth time she had rearranged the formula. She snatched the test tube from that damned test machine and threw it into the wall. It shattered into a several pieces, the spilling the liquid all over the floor. Another failed result.

She rubbed her temples, she had to meet the deadline or else she knew the boss wasn't the one to show mercy. If he said something, it meant it had to be done. No exceptions were made, not even for her.

She sighed, memories of last nights dream flooded through her mind.

_She was in someone else's body. A little boy's. She was five years old. There was an older guy with her, holding her little finger. They were both walking on a footpath, a green garden on their right._

_"Dad! You were so cool!" She heard herself say with excitement, "You found out the culprit so easily! You were just like Sherlock Holmes!"_

_The man, her father she supposes, laughed._

_"Sherlock Holmes is still better." He said as he ruffled her hair._

_"But did you see! Not even the police could find the culprit! How did you do it?" She asked eagerly. The man stopped, and crouched down on one knee,_

_"When you have eliminated the impossible," He said with a smirk, his trademark smirk when he wins the game, "What remains, however improbable, must be the truth!"_

_She felt herself smirking, "And what if there's somebody else, whose deduction is even more superior? Then you'd lose"_

_"There's no deduction that is superior. In detective work, there's no wins or loses, no highs or lows," His father shook his index finger in the air, "There is only, one truth."_

_And she felt herself burst into laughter. "When I'm gonna grown up, I'll be a detective, just like Sherlock Holmes. Just like you,"_

_"You'd be even better, son!" Her father said proudly,_

_And she laughed again._

She shook her head, shaking the memory off. She felt real happy in that dream. A happiness she had not felt in ages. Maybe that's why her brain made that up. Her deepest desires. Happiness, and family. Things she never had.

She ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks, trying to focus on the words written on the screen of her monitor. She started her work again, her fingers working fast over the keys. She had a long night, and a formula to correct.

Soulmates aren't real. And even if they were, she wasn't going to have a cheery wannabe detective as one.

* * *

The morning rays somehow managed to penetrate her closed window shutters, and only then did she realize what time it was.

She looked at her 3rd cup of coffee, which was also finished and got up to get another one. She didn't sleep the whole night; she couldn't afford to waste time, besides, she didn't wanna see another one of those weird dreams.

The door slammed open, but it didn't startle her. She kept pouring coffee from the coffee machine. She really doesn't get startled by anything.

"Sherry." A cold voice said, and she didn't need to turn back to know who it was. Anger and disgust was visible on her face.

"Gin." She said with an equally cold voice. She turned around, her mug in hand, to see the said man. A tall strong built man, with long silver hair. Just like her, he was also dressed completely in black. Just like a cunning crow.

"The boss wants to know about the drug." His voice sent chills down her spine. She wouldn't admit it, but this guy scared her. More than anyone else in this damned place.

"I'll tell the boss what he needs to know." She said, masking her fear.

"And why can't you tell me that?" He came closer, and unconsciously she stepped back.

"It's highly classified information, Gin, and I am not allowed to share it with anyone." She turned away, she couldn't look into those ice cold eyes of his.

"You do realize that the boss trust me the most, out of everyone here."

"You mean, after Vermouth." She smirked, she knew how this name hit on his nerves. Vermouth, was the boss's favorite. A cunning woman, who could change forms in seconds.

"Better stay in your limits, Sherry," his voice turned colder, enough to kill. "It'd be a problem if the organization lost its head scientist."

Her smirk vanished, and she silently sat in front of her computer. Her fingers already typing.

"I've already killed a Miyano, killing another won't be a problem for me." He smirked and got out, the door slamming behind him.

Her fingers had stopped, a shadow loomed over her face as she gulped down the knock of tears that had formed in her throat.

Miyano Akemi, her older sister. Gin was the one who eliminated her, saying that the organization had no need for her anymore. So they just killed her. That's what this organization was. They could kill anybody, anywhere, whenever they wished. Gin was their best assassin, he loved killing people just for fun. And he wouldn't even regret it.

She shut her feelings and continued working. There was no place for feelings in this place. All that mattered was the boss's order. Nothing else mattered.

Unconsciously her mind wandered to that cheery boy. She wished she had a life like his. She wondered if that guy was still as cheery and happy as she saw him.

* * *

By noon, she had completed the drug. And after submitting it to the boss, she finally went back to her apartment. She desperately needed sleep. Out of habit, she checked her windows and doors. Nobody came in before her.

Her apartment was simple. It had nothing that could relate it to her. The walls were peach colored, the floor wooden, but white in color. It was a small apartment, neatly set. Her bedroom was small. The only thing that belonged to her was the photo frame on her bedside table.

Akemi and hers.

Akemi had found her soulmates. Unfortunately or fortunately, it was a guy in this organization. Moroboshi Dai. If it even was his real name. He had disappeared after Akemi's death. Rumors said that he was an FBI agent. She didn't care. She hated that guy. He was responsible for her sister's death. He was supposed to protect her. And he failed. She didn't want to see that guy, or else she would kill him herself.

Her sister was the only family she had, after their parents' death in a car crash. She is sure the organization was behind it too. Her parents worked here, both were lead scientist. And that's how she automatically got the position after their death. Shiho was cold, influenced by the organization. But her sister, Akemi, was nothing like her. She was so cheery, so full of life. Not even this dark place could take her lively spirit out of her.

She always told her to live her life. Enjoy till to the fullest. She'd joke around, saying that her soulmate would find it hard to find her if she stayed in that lab of hers all the time.

But it didn't matter. Look where her sister's childishness landed her.

She opened her drawer and took out the bottle of sleep pills. Gulping down 3 pills without water, she turned off the light and laid down. She needed sleep. She wanted to dream, anything that would take her mind off.

_It was the dream again. She was in somebody else's body. A boy's. She was 10 years old. It was a large house. Judging by the darkness, it was night time. But there was a feeling of dread int the air. She was running, two people behind her. They were climbing the stairs together,_

_"Run faster, shin-chan." A female voice came from behind, it was worried, pushing her to move faster. They reached the top floor. The other guy reached forward and pulled a trap door from the roof._

_"Whats happening?" She heard herself say in a a little boy's voice. "Mom? Dad?"_

_Her father, she supposed, was pulling the stairs now, while the mother crouched down before her. She had tears in her eyes which she tried to hide with a smile. She cupped his face,_

_"Shin-chan," she said lovingly, stroking his hair. "You've grown up a lot, shin-chan. You're such a big boy, aren't you? You're a man, right."_

_She felt herself nodding, she herself had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry._

_"Repeat after me shin-chan, I'm a big man." Her mother smiled, she heard herself repeating the same sentence. Her father crouched down beside her mother,_

_"You remember what I told you, don't you?" He looked at her seriously, "You're gonna go up there, and no matter what you hear, no matter what you hear, you're not going to come out."_

_"What's happening?" She heard her voice quiver,_

_"There are bad guys out there, shin-chan. Very bad guys, that are trying to hurt your father. But its going to be alright, everything's going to be alright. You have to do as your father says, okay shin-chan?"_

_"Professor Agasa would come in the morning, you won't come out till you hear him. He's going to take you out of the country. You'll go to London," her father smiled, "Holmes' city, you know, I'm sure you're going to grow up into a wonderful guy, just like Holmes. Pursue your dreams, be a detective. I know you'd be the world's greatest detective,"_

_"But Sherlock Holmes is the best," She argued, and his father chuckled,_

_"You're going to be even better," Her father put a hand on his shoulder,_

_"What about you two? You're not coming with me?"_

_"Your dad and I are going to a very far place, shin-chan," her mother said with a strong voice,_

_"Im not leaving you!" she felt herself step back,_

_"We're not leaving you shin-chan," Her mother smiled, a single drop falling from her eye, her father looked at her mother warningly, and she wiped it quickly, "We're always gonna be here with you," she placed a hand over her heart, "Right here, always."_

_"We love you so much, shin-chan" she kissed his forehead. There was a loud noise downstairs. _

_"Hurry," her father said as he pushed him up the stairs. Her mother was crying now. Silently, as he hurried up into that small room._

_"Please don't go." She begged her father, she felt tears running down her cheeks. _

_"We have to, Shinichi." Her father said, not looking him in the eye. He was getting down now. Closing the door behind him._

_"No! Mom! Dad!" She was banging the door with her little hands, "Please, come back." She was sobbing now, she could hear voices from behind the door. But she pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on it. She was crying, trying to block the voices._

_"Wheres the boy?!" A man shouted._

_"He's gone, he's out of the country. You won't find him." His father's calm voice came._

_"It doesn't matter. Once you're dead, nothing would matter." There was a cold laugh. "Ladies first," And then came that dreadful noise. The sound of bullet being fired, a loud bang. And then there was a thump. The sound of something falling to the ground. Another bang followed and her sobs got harder. She knew what just happened. She heard everything, the man was now telling someone to search the house. She knew they won't find him. His parents made sure of it. And now they were dead. They died protecting him. He didn't know anything after then. All he knew was that he cried the whole night. In the morning when Professor Agasa opened the trap door, he found her crying. He silently picked him up, pulled her close to his chest as she sobbed. There were no bodies on the floor, nothing but a pool of blood. She didn't know where Agasa was taking her. She just cried._

She woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He hand automatically shooting up to her cheeks. there were no tears. But it felt so real. So real. She was extremely shaken.

It was just a dream, she tried convincing herself. It was just a dream.

She tried thinking about it. Shinichi. That's what the father called her. She felt as if she'd heard this name somewhere. And the man, the killer. She felt as if she'd heard that voice before too. But no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't pinpoint where.

Somewhere within her, she felt real bad for that boy. She remembers the cheery him, with his father. And to think that they were killed right in front of him. This thought made her shiver. Such a cruel world.

She snickered, nice of of her to thing about the world being cruel. When she was the one actually making a drug that could kill people without leaving any trace behind.

Soulmates weren't real, and if they were, she really hoped that guy was living a better life now.

* * *

She was in the experimental lab, along with Gin. They had to check out the drug she made. Although she was sure it worked, the boss still had to check it out. And for that, he sent Gin.

She brought some lab mice for testing. Once everything was ready, she went to get one out of the cage.

"There won't be a need for those filthy animals," Gin's icy voice came from behind.

"But don't we have to check the drug?" She asked, eyes not meeting his'.

"I have a better test subject for that," He smirked, his eyes deadly.

And only then did she notice two men dressed in black, dragging a person into the room. His eyes were blindfolded.

"We can't check it on a human," she said, horrified by the idea.

"Wasn't the drug created for human, sherry?" Gin smirked. She became silent.

The two men put the hostage on the table and tied his hands and feet. Gin went forward and removed the blindfold off his eyes.

"I want him to look me in the eye when I kill him," His voice was void of any emotion. Her hand trembled a bit as she handled him the drug.

"But you know what, why don't you do it, Sherry?" He smirked, "Kill him. Its an order."

She looked at the man, he wasn't saying anything. He was just looking at her, his eyes piercing through her soul. She didn't kill people, no. Only rare does she gets out of her lab, and even rarer is she sent on some field work.

She swallowed the bile that was rising up her throat, and came forward. The man was still looking at her, his eyes begging for mercy. She wondered if he was kidnapped. If he had a family.

Her mind went back to that boy in the dream, she knew what he felt when his father was killed. She wondered if this man had some child.

"What are you waiting for, Miyano Shiho?" His voice was taunting, "Does the lead scientist not have in her to kill a person?" He laughed coldly.

He stepped forward and clenched her arm. He was too close for her liking. She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered in her ear,

"Do it, now." His voice was sickening, she stopped her hands from trembling and put the pill into the man's mouth, without looking into his eyes.

She stepped back after doing it, her hands slightly shivering. She watched the man as his face turned white. His expressions turned into agony as he let out weird noises. His screams were torturing. She could imagine the pain he was going through.

He let out an ear piercing scream, before his face fell to a side. She closed her eyes, her breath shaggy.

"He's dead." She said coldly, masking all her emotions.

"Congratulations, sherry." Gin was still behind her, his hand on her arm. He moved it up, burning her skin through the fabric.

"The boss wants to send you on a field mission. Your training would start from next week." He was still subbing her arm, and she had close her eyes. To stop the tears, to stop herself from doing anything.

"The boss will be happy." He whispered in her ear as he looked at the dead man. His eyes were open, but void of life. His face white, as if it were some ghost's face.

Gin squeezed her arm one more time before leaving. She stood there, looking at the man. His face was turned towards her. She could still hear his screams in her ears. She looked in his eyes, they were dead cold.

She needed to get out of here. She got out of the room, she heard someone calling her, but she didn't look back. She ran to her lab, out of her senses. Once she got in, she immediately ran to the toilet, as she gagged on her saliva as she threw up in the toilet bowl. She hadn't eaten in days, so the only thing that was coming out was water and mucous.

She could see those eyes everywhere. The eyes that were looking right into hers, hoping that shed do something. And then those dead eyes. She couldn't get them out of her mind.

She threw up as tears ran down her face. She was sick of this life. She wanted to get out. She never chose to live this way. She never chose to join this sick place. It was all her parents fault. They chose this, and she was suffering the consequences.

In that moment, she really wished she had a soulmate. She really wished she had somebody that could get her out of her misery. Anybody, that could make her feel less lonely.

* * *

She got out of her lab early. She couldn't stand being in that place. Besides, she didn't have anything else to do there. Now that she had successfully finished the drug, she had nothing else to do. So she went home.

Once in her apartment, she directly went to the bath. She needed a long shower. Stripping off, she let the cold water drench her from head to toe. She let the water rinse away her sins. Those eyes still haunted her, but now she was a little better. A little composed. She closed her eyes, letting the sound of falling water calm her senses.

The water wiped away the traces of today. And she tried to erase her memory too. She never gets used to this. Killing a person. This man wasn't the first person she killed, but every single time she took a life, it would shake her as much as her first. It wasn't easy. When you kill somebody, you kill a part of your soul with it. Maybe that's why Gin was so cold, he had no soul left in his body.

After calming down, and coming back to her form, she got out of the bath. She headed to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. The aroma of that divine drink washed away even the tiniest bit of stress left.

At times she wondered, what would she do without this drink. How would she manage everything if coffee didn't exist?

She went through the channels, but found nothing of her interest. And then when she was completely bored, she found herself curious, about what happened to the boy. She was eager to know more about him. She didn't realize it, but she was getting interested in that boys life.

So she closed everything, and went to sleep. Ready to travel through time, to know somebody else's story. Even if these dreams weren't real, she was happy with that. At least she had something that could distract her from this horrible life. Even if fake, at least she went through something different. Something she liked.

_The boy was 15 now. He was standing right in front of Holmes' place. 221b, Baker Street. Although he knew Holmes was a fictional character, yet he felt as if this place really belonged to him. _

_Miyano Shiho felt a weird sense of nostalgia, she could feel herself being oddly excited and yet feel an attachment to this place. She was looking at the building in front of her._

_"Shinichi," A man called from behind, she felt her self nodding._

_"Professor," She turned around to greet him. She recognized this man, he was the one who took her from that trap door._

_"What is your next plan? Did you apply in the colleges here in London?" The professor asked friendly._

_"You know, Dad always said that I'd be a better detective than Holmes." She heard herself say, she was grim. Nothing like the boy she'd previously been in the body of. She wasn't feeling cheery, nor was she sad. She wasn't feeling anything._

_"He told me to pursue my dreams, and be the best young detective." She was still looking at the house ahead._

_"You are, Shinichi-kun. You really are one of the best young detectives. I'm sure your father would be proud of you." The professor patted his shoulder._

_"Professor," She was thinking about something, "I want to join the forces. I want to be a secret agent. I want to track down the guys who killed my parents." Her voice was full of determination._

_"You do realize that it's a dangerous job, don't you?" The professor looked at him seriously, "Your parents gave their lives just to protect you. And you still want to jump into that fire again?"_

_"Professor!" She felt as though she had been preparing herself for this argument for a long time, "My father, was the best detective. He fought his whole life for justice."_

_"And this got him killed!" Professor Agasa said exasperated._

_"And that's why I want to finish what he started. He told me to pursue my dreams, this is my dream. I want to fight for justice. I want to take revenge for my family. For all those families that were broken by those criminals." He was infuriated, "I want to bring justice to everyone. I want those bastards behind bars."_

_"Shinichi," The professor sighed, "I can never change your mind once you've put it up to something, nobody can. But you do know the consequences right? There's no turning back once you're in this game."_

_"I wouldn't be talking to you about it, if I had to turn back." He said firmly. The professor nodded,_

_"I have some contacts in the FBI, I'm sure they'd be glad to take you in."_

And the memory faded.

Her eyes opened, and she felt herself back in her 17 years old body. She kept lying there, thinking about that boy. Everything aside, she admired him for being brave enough. Most of the people, who'd gone through such traumatic events either lived the rest of their life in depression, or fear. But he was a strong person, who decided to jump back into that battle field. He was stronger than her at least. Unconsciously, she felt herself a little down.

She didn't believe in soulmates, but if they existed, a guy with such a sense of justice would never accept someone as tainted as her.

* * *

The week had passed, and her training had started. And due to her oh so great luck, her trainer was none other than Gin, and he had left no stone unturned in the way of humiliating her and hurting her.

Right now, they were in the middle of yet another training session. With a swift move, Gin threw her on the floor and turned her arm. She bit her lower lip in order to stop herself from screaming. She was breathing heavily, as Gin turned her arm further while still being on top of her.

"If you kept fighting like that, you be killed in no time, Sherry." He jerked her arm and got up. "on your feet, now!" he howled at her and she got up. Blood was trickling from her forehead.

"Do you know the first rule while in a hand to hand combat?" He asked and she shook her head, only to receive a full blown punch right at her nose. She fell backward, again. Her back was aching badly.

"You never let your opponent distract you." Gin crouched down on her head. "Rule number two, you never stay on the ground for long." He blew another punch at her and her vision turned black.

When she came into, she was still on the cold floor of the training room. The blood around her nose and on her temple had frozen. Her whole body was aching like hell. She kept lying there for God knows how much time, before gathering her power and getting up. She hissed in pain as she put weight on her legs.

Gin had gone way too far this time. She walked with trembling legs to her lab. Every step sent waves of pain through her body. She examined herself once in the lab, bruises covered her entire body. There was a huge purplish bruise on her lower abdomen, where Gin had kicked her. And she had a black eye too.

She let out a shaky breath, she had to be strong for this one. She needed a drink. Maybe some tequila, or sherry. She couldn't do much about the bruises, but wear a full sleeve turtle neck, and shades to cover her eyes. A matte lipstick was enough to hide her torn out lips to an extent.

With that done, she headed to the nearest bar. Her 18th birthday had passed last week. And she didn't even get a chance to acknowledge that. Akemi used to visit her on her every birthday, trying her best to celebrate it. They'd go out together, maybe cut a cake sometimes. But since her sister died, she really doesn't even remember her birthday.

She enters the bar, trying to hide the limp. Sitting on the nearest stool with the counter, she ordered for tequila. The bartender knew her, for she frequently visits this bar.

"Not the usual sherry?" He raised his eyebrow as he poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"Nope." She drowned the liquid in one gulp, and raised her glass for another one.

"Tough day?" He looked at her with pity and she sighed,

"Don't ask me about it." She took the glass drowned it too.

"Why don't you have the bottle?" He chuckled and handed her the whole bottle which she gratefully took. Well, this one was for her turning 18!

She didn't notice the guy sitting right next to her, till she heard him order.

"A burgundy, please." His voice was thick, yet had a calm layer to it. His English was fluent too, unlike most Japanese people. She turned to look at him, he was a thin athletic teenager, probably 19. He had a nice built, yet a slender figure. His face pale white, having well defined jawline. He had brown fluffy hair, which somehow managed to look untidy even though he had set them neatly. His cobalt blue eyes shined through the tinted glasses he wore. He was in a navy blue suit, probably some professional guy who wanted to have a drink after a long day.

She didn't notice that she was staring at him until he looked at her. His face was serious, void of any emotion. She felt as though she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't think clearly. Partly because of the liquor and partly due to the headache Gin had given her.

"You're hurt." The man said, his voice still blank. If she was some other women, she would fawn over the attention she received from such a handsome man. But, she was Miyano Shiho. SO she ignored him and poured herself another glass.

"Your black eye, is slightly visible from your side pose, and the way you're holding the glass and bringing it to your mouth, it clearly shows that you can't move your arm properly. You have difficulty bending it, probably due to some bruise. The bruise on your neck is visible too, when you bend down, your hair moves, which kind of uncovers your neck." The guy said while moving his finger in the rim of his cup.

"And why do you care, if I may ask?" She made sure her voice was deadly, automatically shifting to the icy voice of Sherry.

"Harassment is a crime, and its better if you report it." The guy took a sip, ignoring her question.

"How are you so sure its harassment. Maybe I got these by my own will." She didn't even know why she was talking to this person. But she liked it.

"You wouldn't be drowning yourself in liquor then." He simply shrugged.

"Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask. He didn't answer. She didn't ask again either. She kep drinking, while he sat there, slowly enjoying his burgundy.

Neither of them noticed the guy who came from behind. Shiho was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, revolving her chair so she could face him. He was a tall, muscular man. Judging by his golden teeth, he was probably some homeless gangster.

"Hello pretty, all here by yourself, huh?" His voice was slurry, he was way too drunk. Shiho cursed herself for not noticing his presence earlier. She doesn't know what happened to her sharp senses, Gin would snicker at her if he knew she couldn't even feel a man creeping at her back.

She was half drunk, for she had drowned half a bottle of tequila, but that didn't mean she could let some random guy take over her. So she removed his hand from her shoulder, making sure to twist it while doing so.

The guy gave a dirty sickening laugh.

"The cat's got claws," He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She hissed as his hand pressed the wound on her waist.

The guy beside her stood up, but before he could do something, Shiho twirled and removed the man's hand from her waist, she twisted it and with a swift move, she threw him from over shoulder onto the counter.

There still didn't exist a guy in this world except for Gin, who could touch her and get away with it.

"You bitch!" The man growled as he lunged at her, but she easily moved away from in front of him and elbowed him on the back, making him fall on the ground. Her sore muscles hurt more than ever now. But she wasn't going to let another guy throw her onto the ground. She had it enough for today.

Although her reflexes were slow, for she was already injured and she was drunk, but still she managed to dodge another punch and land a punch on the man's stomach. People had gathered around them.

The man moved backwards due to her punch, her hand was small, but the organization had made her stronger than most men. As she moved away once again to dodge the man's punch, a sharp pain in her abdomen shot right through her body which made it a little late to move away from the punch, which landed straight on her stomach. She was already hurt, pressing a hand on her waist, she coughed violently.

The man took the chance and threw her on the ground. Her head hit the floor and her vision blurred. She hit her head quite a number of times today, which made this blow hurt even harder. She saw the man landing another punch at her, but she was too weak to move. She was ready for the agonizing pain, but the guy behind her held his punch midway. With much ease, he twisted his arms at such an angle that the man growled in pain. With a kick at his back, the man fell face forward. The guy bent down and held his neck before whispering something in his ear. The man looked at her with disgust before scurrying away.

The guy now came up to her and offered her a hand, she contemplated before taking it. He pulled her up,

"You alright?" His voice literally had no emotion to them, his face still blank. There was no sign of anything.

She opened her mouth to say something but a wave of nausea caused her to moved backwards. The guy gripped her hand in order to stop her from falling.

"You need to go to the hospital," He said as she flinched at his touch. It hurt her arm, which he probably noticed for he left her arm immediately.

"I'm fine." She made sure her her voice was low and deadly, the voice that could scare people away. But for some reason, he wasn't affected by it a tiny bit. It irritated her.

"At least let me patch this up for you." He pointed to her waist, "I think you have a broken rib."

That was it, she wasn't letting anyone think so low of her.

"Thank you so very much." She said through clenched teeth, "But I think I made it pretty clear that I'm fine."

The guy shrugged, "Okay." And without another glance at her, he went out. She was oddly infuriated by that guy's attitude. He was so cold, so distant. Yet, he cared enough to help her out. And his eyes were sharp.

He must be a police officer, she thought, before shaking the thought off. It was none of her business. She looked around just in case, checking if there were any men in black. The guy would be in trouble if the organization saw him with her. And she didn't want him to land in trouble just because of her.

Miyano Shiho didn't believe in soulmates, but that night, she had something else on her mind. That night, she really didn't care if she had a soulmate or not. Her mind kept wavering to that guy in the blue suit. He was so professional. The only thing that was out of place was that serious expression. Unconsciously, she thought about how he'd look if he smiled.

* * *

A week passed, but she didn't see that guy again. Although she had gone to bar a number of times again, but there were no signs for that guy. her training with Gin got tougher and rougher. It was as if he was letting out all his anger on her, he loved hearing her scream. And that's why she sighed tiredly when Gin called her to his office. She didn't expect him to be any nicer this time.

"Its time you meet your partner for this mission," He said as soon as she entered.

"I really don't need an accomplice," She stated firmly, a little glad that he didn't call her for training.

"But looking at your skills in hand to hand combat, or the lack there of," He snickered, "The boss said you need somebody who'd make sure you get back in one piece, or get even get back at all.

She clenched her fist, trying to calm down her anger. She couldn't say a word to this guy.

"Who is he?" She tried her best to keep her voice leveled.

"He's a newbie, but more professional than anyone here, after me of course. He's got skills, real skills unlike you, and the boss wants him on this mission. He's done a few missions before, but always alone." Gin said boredly, as if just wanting this to be done. "Code name; Burgundy."

She stopped, her mind immediately went to that guy in the bar. He ordered burgundy, if she was right. But no, a man with such sense of righteousness couldn't belong to this dark organization.

"Real name?"

"That's classified information, Sherry." Gin smirked, his teeth showing. She turned to leave,

"I'll be waiting for you at 5, Miyano Shiho." His voice came from behind and she squeezed her eyes. He loved to do that. Calling her by her real name, it gave him a sense of superiority. She didn't know much about him, but he knew her entire history. Calling her by her real name made her vulnerable, and that was his favorite thing to do.

She briskly walked away, blinking the tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't cry. She wasn't going to cry.

* * *

In the evening, she changed into her suit and went to the training center. She wasn't going to let Gin take her down this time. Not that easily.

As usual, Gin was already there.

"Lovely to see you, sherry." He gave her a sick smile, "Your partner will be here to join us any moment now."

Great, somebody else was going to witness her being humiliated by this monster.

"Ladies first," Gin smirked as he waited for her to start. She attempted to throw a punch at him but he not only stopped her easily, but also threw her over his shoulder. She landed square on her back. She was sure her back would break one day.

"Up!" He bellowed. She got up on her feet and lunged at him but he caught her from the waist, revolving her and throwing her right back down.

"You're weak." Gin laughed, she could see somebody sitting behind her from the corner pf her eye. She was about to look at him but Gin punched her face. She was blinded for a moment, but just as quick, Gin kicked her in the gut. Once again, she was on the floor, blood oozing from her nose. Gin bent down and grabbed her hair,

"With these moves, you'd be dead in no time." He banged her head onto the ground. She was completely down. Didn't even have an ounce of energy left. She was lying face front on the floor, breathing heavily.

Gin turned her arm and twisted it backward, she screamed.

"I'm done with you, Burgundy would train you from now on." He said as jerked her arm and shot her a disapproving look.

She kept lying there, trying to control her breath. Trying to control the pain. Trying to stop the tears. Once Gin was gone, she felt somebody crouching down in front of her. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want him to see her bruised face, she didn't want him to see her in such vulnerable state.

"At least let me patch you up, this time,"She could recognize this deep enchanting voice anywhere.

She didn't move. She didn't even look up,in this moment, she felt like she wanted to cry out loud. Twice. She met this person twice, and both times, she managed to humiliate herself. He always saw her down.

"Here, let me help you up." He said as he gave her a hand, she took it. He helped her up. She looked at his face, he was still the same, the handsome yet grim face. He was wearing black today, like everybody else in this place.

So he really was a member here. The way he fought that guy in the bar, his seriousness, his skills, she wonders why she didn't think of it the first time they met. Maybe because he didn't give her the vibes most members do. Probably because he was new, but he really gave her good vibes. Like he was a good hearted person. She still couldn't believe he was a part of this cruel organization. If he was, why would he help her the other day?

Maybe because he was new, and the organization had not killed his humanity yet.

She sat on the chair as he went to grab the medical kit. She had no idea why, but she really liked his presence. His aura calmed her down, for some unknown reason.

He sat down in front of her, and quietly took out the things he wanted. Meanwhile, she pulled her shirt up, revealing her now purple blue stomach.

"Do you know how to treat wounds?" She asked curiously, if he was a field guy, he wouldn't know much about medical stuff, now would he. Instead of answering, he nodded his head silently.

She wondered why he was so quite, and grim, all the time.

He raised his hand but then stopped and looked at her for her permission. She nodded, and he gently touched the area. She flinched,

"Tell me where it hurts," he said in a quite manner, as he moved his hand, touching different places. She wondered how his touch was so gentle. Nothing like the face he had. She inhaled sharply as he touched her ribs.

"Told you the rib's broken," for the first time, there was a thin layer of emotion around that sentence. As if he was proud of himself. But it was so fleeting that it made her think again whether she only imagined it.

"Do you still want me to report this," She smirked.

"You should talk to the boss," he was serious again, his voice blank. "Gin wasn't fair with you. That's not how you train somebody. It looked as if he was releasing all of his anger on you. You should go to the boss, talk to him," That was the longest sentence he'd said, and she found out that she actually liked it when he talked,

"You can't say a word against Gin," She sneered,

"And why is that so?" He was now rubbing some sort of ointment on her stomach, it hurt her, but she could bear this pain.

"Because he's Gin!" She said with hatred, "He does whatever he wants to, and you can't say a word against him. Or else," She became silent.

"Or else what?" He asked sternly, "You'll be amazed to see that he can't do anything to you. You're the head scientist here, you have more power over him. But your fear isn't letting you do anything, and that fear acts like a fuel to Gin. The more you fear him, the more power he will have over you."

She watched him silently as he wrapped the bandage around her waist,

"This might help, but you need a proper treatment." He said as he got up, "You can go for now, we'll train from tomorrow. My way, this time." And with that he left, without looking at her, without saying something else. She didn't even thank him.

He was a weird guy, at times soft and caring, while most of the time he was silent and grim. A weird guy with weird faces. She looked at her bandaged torso, a weird feeling creeping up to her.

Miyano Shiho didn't believe in soulmates, but she really forgot about it. She forgot the boy in her dreams, she forgot his story. For now, she was weirdly attracted to this new agent.

* * *

They were sitting in the meeting room. Gin was there, along with Vermouth. Who was currently explaining the whole plan to them. Vermouth was a fair, half American woman, with blonde hairs that were left freely open. Her black dress was a little too revealing, with a cut so low that most of her cleavage could be seen.

Burgundy was sitting right next to her, hearing the plan poker faced. She tried not to look at him.

There was a huge blue print of the building they had to break into. Apparently, there was a hard disc they had to retrieve from that building. The reason Shiho was being sent on this field was that the disc was locked in safe, that had a code nobody could figure out. There was no way of getting the disc out without opening the lock, for the safe was built in a way that it couldn't be destroyed.

"Burgundy, you and your team would enter from this route," Vermouth pointed towards the map, "You have to make sure Sherry enters the building safely,"

"And you'd have to do all the job, for Sherry can't protect herself, she has zero skills," Gin smirked, Shiho felt anger boiling within her, she glared at Gin but said nothing. She never could.

"I'm sure by the time we'd be done, She'd be more than ready." Burgundy said smoothly yet fiercely, she was amazed how he could talk like that.

Gin gave him a death glare but before he could say something, Vermouth interrupted them.

"Sherry, all you have to do, is get into the building, break the code and get the hard disc."

She nodded as she stood up,

"I shall discuss the further details with Burgundy," She said coldly as she stood up, Burgundy standing up

"And if you get caught," Gin said the sentence they all had memorized, "The organization will get you killed before you get the chance to open your mouths, understand?"

They both nodded, and got out together.

"If you're free, we can start training. You just need some tips, otherwise you can fight greatly."

"Didn't you see me with Gin the other day, I barely touched him." She shook her head,

"I saw you fight a guy twice your size in the bar," He replied easily. "Not to mention, you were injured badly."

She didn't know why, but a small smile crept on her face.

"Thankyou." She said earnestly, "For the other day."

He simply nodded. Silence enveloped them as they walked towards the training room. For the first time, Shiho actually liked somebody's presence.

Once they were in the room, Burgundy stood right in front of her.

"You just need to improve some basics," He had his hands behind his back, "Go ahead, try to punch me."

Shiho didn't need to be told twice, she instantly thrust her fist forward. But he grabbed it mid way. Unlike Gin, he grabbed it forcefully enough to stop it, but gentle enough not to hurt her.

"You turn your hand the wrong way while punching, it makes it easier for the other person to grab it." There it was, his slow, steady voice. He touched her elbow and moved it, "Try turning this the next time."

"The other mistake I noticed, was that you move your hip the wrong way." He said in a quite manner, "You should put all of your weight on your lower body, and make your upper body as flexible as you can," He grabbed her waist and turned it to the right angle, "That way, it'll be easier for you to move swiftly," He rotated her upper body as if to demonstrate it.

"Keep you feet as apart as you can," He was like a mentor, explaining everything perfectly, unlike Gin, who made her learn from her mistakes. "The farther your legs, the more stable your body will be, that way you won't fall or move the wrong way."

He had corrected her whole posture now.

"Remember, you need to think of yourself lighter than the wind, moving efficiently and swiftly. Keep your mind alert, you should expect the blow before the next person makes a move. On the other hand, you need to be as unexpected as you can. Don't let the next person predict your move." He was moving around her in a circle, "Your first move should be disabling the your opponent, try to be the first to move. If your opponent gets the first turn, he'll have the upper hand since you'd be busy defending yourself. Fight in a way, that you won't have to worry about defending yourself, in a way that crushes your opponent."

"Understand?" She nodded, "Good, lets give it a try shall we?"

She didn't give him a chance to catch his breath before lunging forward, he of course dodged swiftly, but she didn't give him a chance to make a move. They kept fighting, she was moving with the wind, taking care of everything he taught her. She ducked to dodge his kick and without waiting, she made her move. She got hit a few times, and so did he, but neither of them was on the ground like in those sessions with Gin.

She was actually quite this fight. It was like dancing, they both were moving fluently and in a perfect rhythm. It was the best fight she ever had with anyone.

"Good," He said between breaths, as they both stopped. "Really good, keep that up and you'd put Gin to the ground in no time."

She smirked, "Why don't you do it then?"

He smiled slyly, no, just the corner of his lips tugged upward, "The best warrior knows which battle to fight. There's a right time for everything." And just like that, he went out. Leaving her behind, smiling to herself. She felt great, proud of herself. As if she had accomplished something big.

* * *

They were in the car, Burgundy driving while she was on the passenger seat. It was the day, they had to get the hard disc. If they succeed, there rank would be increased, and if they fail, well there was no room for failure.

The car ride was silent, until she broke it,

"Whats your real name?" She was looking out of the window, her chin resting on her hand, he was driving, poker faced as usual.

"That's classified information," He replied shortly. She didn't expect him to answer anyways.

They reached the said place, and parked a block away. Their escape vehicle was already near the building. They were to change cars, leaving no trace behind.

"You ready?" He asked as he got down, she nodded. They both made their way to the building, walking normally. Once in the area, both of them put their gloves on.

There was another team for their backup, the snipers ready at the top of different buildings. Only they two were allowed near the disc, the rest were just for their security. Group A entered the building first, they were supposed to clear the area so she and Burgundy could move. Once they got the signal, they both moved swiftly through the dark. The camera's were disabled beforehand.

Shiho entered the building and saw bodies all around. Group A had killed everybody in that are, as to leave no witness. She felt nauseated. Blood was everywhere, innocent people lying on each other. She wondered how many families were broken today,

"Lets go," Burgundy said urgently as he saw her stop, his face had hardened even more. As if he was controlling his anger, but he was better at it than Shiho. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sprinted along with Burgundy. Most of the area was cleared, there was nobody who could act as an obstacle in their way.

They reached the end of the hallway, where a metal door was located.

"Its locked with a code," Shiho informed as she examined it. Burgundy moved her aside, and quickly put a device into the access bar, it was a small flash drive. Within seconds the door opened.

"From here onward, you need to be careful." Gin's voice rang through their ear pieces, "There won't be many people, but you know what to do if you spot someone. Kill them on spot,"

Burgundy ignored him as he looked at her, loading his gun. She did the same. He gave her a slight nod, which she returned, and they both entered the new hallway, their guns high.

A guard spotted them but before anyone had a chance to do something, Burgundy shot him in his leg. The guy slumped to the floor.

"Keep moving," He said coldly, as they both ran. Shiho knew he wasn't allowed to leave anyone alive, anyone who'd seen their faces. But she also knew, that if given the choice, she would've done the same thing, without thinking twice. She wouldn't kill somebody, she'd just make him unable to hurt them.

"Last door to the left," Gin kept giving instructions to them, unaware of what Burgundy did.

The door was locked but she shot the lock open. They quickly entered the room and closed behind them. She quickly rummaged through the room while he stood guard, pointing his gun to the door.

"Try moving the frames," He said, looking over his shoulder. She gave him a look and took out a a scanner. She moved it across the room as the device scanned it. It beeped near a wall and she gave Burgundy a victorious smirk,

"Too new for you, Sherlock?" She didn't know why she used that name, but the way he noticed everything in the bar that night, the way he knew what happened, he reminded her of Sherlock Holmes.

Burgundy was caught off guard but he composed himself in a short time. Unintentionally, Shiho thought about the boy in her dream. The dreams had stopped now, and she wondered what happened to that boy, where he was now?

But it wasn't the time to think about that. She hurriedly touched the place on the wall, and it slid open, revealing a safe.

"Found it!" She informed as she examined it, "It'll be a little hard to open this one."

"Make it quick," He said urgently, as if he knew somebody is coming their way.

"Alright," She opened her laptop and connected it to the safe through a wire. Her hands started typing quickly, she knew she could open this. She was great with computers. This lock was a little hard to open but not impossible,

"Sherry!" Burgundy looked at her from the corner of his eye, his aim was ready, the door opens and he'd shoot.

"I'm on it," she said with her eyes at the screen, "It'll take some time, the program I designed is decoding it."

"Somebody is coming your way," Gins voice rang in their ears again and Burgundy looked at her,

"How long?" He asked through the ear piece,

"What?"

"How long do we have before they come?" He was irritated,

"5, no, 3 minutes I suppose," Gin answered.

Burgundy looked at her,

"It'll at least take two minutes," she said before he asked. He didn't say anything after that, and she was glad, for its difficult to work under pressure. But she did try to speed up her process.

"A minute," She said as she watched the screen. 56 seconds,

"Sherry?" Burgundy asked impatiently,

45 seconds. They could hear doors opening, they were looking for them.

30 seconds, "Its almost done," she said as she got up, they had to run through the back door. 10 seconds,

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you try being a little quicker," Burgundy said as he stood ready, any moment now. She shot him a death glare, 10 seconds.

9 seconds, The people outside were real close.

5 seconds, "Sherry..."

"Done!" she exclaimed as the safe shot open, she put the laptop back in her backpack and grabbed the disc. They both sprinted towards the back door and got out, reaching another hallway. Just as they got out, a group of men entered the room.

"There they are!" Somebody saw them and shouted,

"Run!" Burgundy exclaimed and they ran, dashing through the hallways. They reached another door, it was locked,

"Here!" She gave him the hard disc before shooting the lock open, and they both ran.

"You better keep this with you, the boss told you to retrieve this," He handed her the disc back. They were both running, the exist just in front of them. Two bullets came flying over which they dodged easily, and it was followed by more. The group had started firing. The ran for their lives as they dodged the bullets. Once out of the building, they rushed t their car. Only then did she notice that her pocket was empty, she must've dropped it while running. She cursed herself mentally as she looked at Burgundy, he was running ahead of her, shooting everyone that came in the way. She knew it was here mistake and she had to make it right, so she and ran back inside. Bullets were flying everywhere but she swiftly dodged them. She spotted the disc, it was lying on the floor. She bolted towards it, her gun high and professionally shooting every obstacle in her way. She bent down to pick the hard disc,

"Miyano!" She heard someone shout and she froze. Nobody, nobody here knew her real name. She turned just in time to see Burgundy shoot right at her, "Duck!" Without thinking she ducked down and the bullet hit the man behind her. She looked at him, he was so close to her. How come she didn't notice this guy, but now he was dead. A bullet straight to the forehead.

She recovered from her frozen state and bolted towards the door. Burgundy was standing there, shooting people at her back. Just as she turned the corner off the exist, a bullet landed straight into her shoulder. She stumbled, but caught her balance before running after Burgundy. He was running beside her now. She looked at him, his face was hardened with fury.

They reached their car and quickly got in. He pressed his feet at the accelerator and the car burst into action. Within minutes, they were away from the building, enough to slow down. He stopped his car when they were sure nobody was behind them.

"What were you thinking!" He exploded at her, he was furious. She on the other hand was silent, completely silent. Her face was stone cold, her eyes void of emotion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in a low, deadly voice. The voice of the woman people feared, the voice that trembled men,

"Were you out of your mind?!" His voice was filled with anger, he wasn't affected by Shiho's.

"How do you know my name?" She asked again, her tone colder than before.

"Sherry-" He started a little softly but she cut him off.

"I said," She pointed her gun to his forehead, "How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?" Her voice had dropped to a mere cold, and deadly whisper. Her face was hard, and if voice and looks could kill, he'd be a dead man till now.

But he was not fazed by it. His eyes traveled from her face to her shoulder,

"You're bleeding," He said quietly,

"Answer my question, Burgundy." She asked spotly, "Who are you? How do you know my name?

"We should get the bullet out before it the blood loss is too much," His eyes were glued to her shoulder, from where the blood was oozing.

"If the next thing that comes out of your mouth, isn't the answer to my question, I'll shoot. And you know very well that I can." Her voice was stern.

He sighed, "I know you can, but you won't. I know all about you," he looked her in the eye, "Miyano Shiho, head scientist. Your parents worked here, but died in a car crash. Your sister was killed by the organization itself. I know your history, Miyano, I know everything about you."

Her face hardened, eyes filled with fury.

"How?" She was moments away from pressing the trigger,

"I don't work with an agent without doing background check, Sherry. And the boss allowed me to do it, for he knows I carry every mission my own way." He said flatly, he was looking at her right in the eye, his voice flat and spot.

"We need to get the bullet out."

"Sherry, Burgundy." It was Vermouth, "You've gotten out of the building, yet you haven't reached. Why is your car stopped?" Her sharp voice came through the car radio. As expected from the organization, they have a check on everything.

"Just encountered some technical difficulties," Burgundy replied smoothly, his eyes on her. "Sherry's hurt too. We'd be there in some time."

"You better be," It was a warning. Any sign of rebellion, any sign of being deceived, the organization gets rid of you. Without caring for your rank, without hearing any explanation, without a research. Just a doubt is enough to kill somebody here.

Shiho put her gun down, but her face didn't lose its hardness. She kept looking ahead,

"Let me take the bullet out," his voice wasn't hard anymore. But Shiho didn't reply, she kept looking ahead,

"Sherry, if the wound worsened, you won't be able to use this arm for a long time." Shiho wasn't even listening to him, she was trying to control her anger. He liked this guy, for the fist time, she actually liked someone. But he was no different than Gin, he knew everything about her. And he could easily crush her whenever he wished.

Without looking at him, she took out her pocket knife.

"What are you-" He started but stopped when he saw Shiho inserting the knife near her wound, moving it a little to side, she slid it in further. She brought the knife upwards, bringing the bullet out. The blood gushed out of the wound, and she pressed her hand on it. She kept applying pressure till the blood stopped. Burgundy was looking at her with disapproval,

"You should've let me do it the proper way," Shiho knew that the method she chose was even more painful, but right now, this pain was nothing compared to the pain she was emotionally feeling.

He sighed, before starting the car.

Shiho cursed herself for trusting this guy, but now she remembered. She remembered that she was her own knight, her own savior. She didn't need the detective boy, nor this Burgundy.

* * *

She was in the bar, a glass of brandy in her hand. She really didn't have anything to do yet. A week had passed since their mission, a week had passed since she talked to Burgundy. She had avoided him throughout. The hard disc wasn't opened yet, it had a security lock nobody could open. It had been given to higher departments, lead by Rum, the boss's right hand and most trusted agent.

She took a sip of the liquor, she didn't want to think about work in her free time. She felt somebody behind her, she looked behind and saw Burgundy standing with the empty chair beside her. He was wearing a rough blue shirt with black jeans.

"Can I sit" He had his hands in his pocket,

"It's not my place." She replied coldly, taking another sip of her brandy.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, "I know you don't like the fact that I know so much about you. I know you think that I'm like Gin, and will use this to have power over you, but I won't. You don't know me yet."

"But that's how I work. I don't work unless I know who I'm working with. I don't trust people. I'm sorry, I know you are hurt. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used your real name. I was furious, and scared." He was looking at the ground. She looked at his face, this guy was full of surprises. At times he was so cold and distant, but now, she could see the sincerity on his face. "I looked back and you weren't there, I thought you got shot. I thought you fell and I left you behind. But when I came back for you, you were picking the disc up. And that guy, that guy was so close to you, he was about to fire. And you didn't even know that. I had to grab your attention, the name just slipped off my tongue. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

And just like that, he broke the ice walls she had built for him, just like that, all her complaints vanished away.

She nodded, "It's okay. I know you're not like Gin. Or anybody here, people don't have a habit of apologizing. They'd crush you and move ahead, not caring for what it did to you."

He smirked, "Then you haven't met many decent people yet,"

She chuckled softly, "Oh I'm sorry, you don't really have much time to meet new people when you're an evil scientist."

He smiled, "Truce?"

She smiled too, "Yeah, truce."

He took a seat beside her, "The drinks are on me then," He nodded to the bartender, ordering his usual Burgundy.

"You like this wine? Or you just order it for your code name?" She couldn't help but ask,

"It was Sherlock Holmes' drink," He shrugged, "The only liquor he ever liked. And somebody did say I resemble Sherlock,"

"You like that detective?" She looked at him, her glass half emptied,

"You could say so." Her mind went to the little boy, who wanted to be like Sherlock Holmes.

"Its Conan. Edogawa Conan." He said after a while, "Nice to meet you," He grinned. She didn't know why, but she felt disappointed. Although she knew he wasn't the guy from her dream, but she still hoped he'd say Shinichi.

But she smiled nevertheless. It was still a big achievement. She got to see him smile, and she got to know his name. She found out that she liked his smile.

"You're quite different from the agents here, Edogawa-kun, aren't you?" She asked amused,

"You're one to talk," He dodged her question. She'd never seen him this friendly, he was always grim. But today, it was like he was a totally different person. She liked this face of his,

"So, we're friends?" He asked with such childish innocence that she couldn't stop her self from smiling. She shook her head with a soft smile, this guy was a mystery. An closed book who couldn't be judged by its cover. And there was nothing she wanted more than to read it completely. To go through the depths of every page, to understand the story behind every sentence.

"We're friends," She confirmed. He gave her a whole hearted smile, something that look so charming on his face,

"To us," He raised his glass and she did the same,

"To us." She clinked her glass with his', and that was the start of something real beautiful, something that no words could capture.

* * *

The next few days flew by. She was busy with her work, and he with his. They both were of different departments, so they didn't really see each other that much. But, they did meet each at the bar a few times. Or randomly go out somewhere, if they had time.

She enjoyed every second she had with him. After so long, it felt as if she had found her place. His presence calmed her down, washed away her worries. She loved spending time with him. She knew it was dangerous getting attached to someone, specially with the life she was living. She knew it was a risk, for both of them, but for the first time, she was willing to take the burn.

She was quite happy these days, she felt as if she finally got a reason to live.

She was in the lab, working at some formula. Her co-workers had left, she was left alone in the lab. But she was used to it. The lights were dimmed, as usual, and she was focused on her work. Her fingers typing fast. She was so focused, that she didn't even notice that someone had entered the room. Not until that someone was right in front of her.

"Sherry," Her fingers froze, she knew this deadly voice.

"Gin," she tried to hide the fear in her voice, she looked around, there was nobody. "What do you want?"

"So rude," he smiled disgustingly, "Didn't somebody teach you some manners? Oh, I forgot, your parents died before they could teach you anything. Tch tch, what a tragedy," He lit up a cigarette, and took a long puff.

"What do you want, Gin." She said through clenched teeth. She got up, the little space between her chair and table was suffocating her. And she needed to get away from this person.

"Where are you going, Shiho?" He caught her wrist before she could move further. She tried to free it but his grip was too strong.

"Somebody's getting along well with the new agent," He grinned again, showing his yellow teeth. She froze, Gin had noticed her closeness with Conan. That couldn't mean well.

She tried moving away, but he pulled her with a hand along her waist.

"Ahh," He peeked in her eyes, "You like him, don't you?"

She writhed in his grasp but it was too strong.

"He'd be dead soon enough." He chuckled, and she stopped moving. She looked at him, shocked. Gin couldn't kill him.

"Yes my dear Sherry," He noticed her look, "Inquiry has started against him. A tip has been leaked that there is a mole between us. I told them to check his profile first."

"You won't find anything against him," She said coldly.

"Oh I will," He pulled her closer, "Trust me I will,"

"Let me go, Gin." She wasn't going to show him that she's scared, no, she wasn't going to give him he wanted.

"But I want to keep holding you," He whispered in her ear, as his hand around her waist moved downwards.

"Let me go, Gin. Or else-"

"Or else what?" She could smell the cigarette through his breath.

"You can't do anything against me, Sherry." He snickered, "You don't have it in you. Besides, you're mine, and only mine."

He was too close, tilted her head and kissed her neck. She felt bile rising up her throat, tears stung in her eyes. She felt so helpless. Her phone was ringing continuously, they both looked towards it.

Burgundy Calling.

"Enjoy the time you have with him, Sherry." He looked in her eyes, "Then you'll be back to me." He kissed her lips. She tried to pull away but his hold was too strong. He kissed her forcefully, and then let go. He left her standing there with tears running down her cheeks. She could still feel his taste on her. She lunged to the toilet as she threw up. She was sobbing hysterically. Never in her life did she feel so humiliated, never had she felt so helpless.

She cried as she kept throwing up. Her phone was still ringing in the background. She didn't care, she didn't care for anything. She kept sobbing.

She was sick of this life, she was so sick of this life. She wanted this all to end. She didn't want to live this life anymore. She got out of the toilet, but didn't bother picking her phone up. She just kept sitting there bawling her eyes out.

She didn't deserve all this. Life was real unfair to her, she at least deserved something good. For the first time, she was happy. But life was going to snatch her happiness as usual. Gin's voice rang through her mind, causing her to sob harder.

"Miyano?" She heard someone calling her. She looked up and saw Burgundy standing in the door, breathless. As if he ran all the way here.

She didn't know what happened after then, all she knew is that she sprinted into his arms, sobbing hard. He pulled her closer to him, as he rubbed her back,

"Hey its okay, it okay," He said soothingly, "I got you, its okay."

"Gin." She said between hiccups, "He, He." She couldn't bring herself to say it,

"Its alright." He put her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "I got you now, its alright."

She cried harder as she remembered what Gin said about him.

"I won't let anything happen to you," He said soothingly as she wept in his arms. All she wanted was for him to hold her forever. She felt so safe in his arms, so secure.

That night, she cried her heart out. And he held on to her, throughout the night. He held on and didn't let go. She wasn't going to believe what Gin said. No, he wasn't a mole. He wasn't going to betray her.

As she cried, she realized. She was in love, deeply and madly with this guy. And she couldn't afford to lose him. Not now, not never.

* * *

The next day, Burgundy took her out. There wasn't much to do at the organization. So they both decided to spend the day together. He took her out for lunch.

"Tell me about yourself, Edogawa-kun." She always used his name when they were out. "Don't you have a family?"

He looked at her before answering, "They were killed, when I was little." Although she had expected an answer like that, for nobody who joined this organization had a happy life they'd willingly throw away. But it still saddened her.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly, "Is that why you joined? To take revenge?"

"Yeah, something like that, I do want to avenge my parents, joining the organization gave me a way to." He shrugged. She saw a stray kitten from the restaurants window. It was looking her. She smiled softly,

"You like cats?" He asked as he noticed the soft look she had on her face.

"Very much." She looked at the kitty. "I always wanted to keep one. My sister said she'd get me one on my 18th birthday, and we'd hide it in our apartment." She chuckled sadly.

"You have an apartment?" He changed the topic.

"No, I live in the lab." She said sarcastically,

"That's what I thought too." He grinned. She slapped his head playfully and he laughed.

"You're adorable." He said as he looked at her, her cheeks flushed as she looked away. The cat had gone.

"I have an idea!" He said as he got up,

"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up too. He hurriedly pulled some bills out of his pocket and put them on the table. He grabbed her hand,

"Lets go." He dragged her out.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up with his pace.

"Somewhere," He said as they ran through the streets. She laughed as they made way through the people. Actually, he was making way and she was just following him.

They stopped in front of a pet shop.

"Wait, what are-" She couldn't get the chance to complete her sentence for he had already gone in and left her outside. She kept standing there. Within minutes he was out, he had a little kitten in his hand. A white Persian kitten, with blue eyes.

"Here, its for you." He handed her the kitten which took with careful hands.

"There was no need for this," She said as she saw the cute little thing. "Its so cute!" She exclaimed as she caressed it softly. The kitten purred with her touch.

She couldn't stop that big genuine smile on her face.

"You like it?" He asked although her emotions were quite visible.

"I loved it!" She was speechless. She finally got what she wanted the most. "Thankyou so much."

She had had the most real and innocent smile on her face. "Thankyou so very much, Edogawa-kun."

He scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing."

She moved forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It means the world."

His face flushed as he stammered, "Ahh, thank you. I'm glad you like it."

She hummed as she played with the little ball of fur in her hand.

They spent the rest of day together, stopping at different stalls. It was the best day of her life. They watched the sunset together by the lake. It was the best day of her life.

"Why don't I take you to your apartment." He suggested as the night fell upon them. She agreed, guiding him the way. They reached her apartment and she handed him the key, for she had the kitten in her hand.

They entered and she turned the lights on,

"Welcome to my place." She let the kitten down, who started its journey of exploring the whole house.

She looked at him, he was observing her little flat.

"Its not much, but its home." She smiled softly as she headed to the kitchen.

"It's nice." He complemented.

"Why don't I make you some coffee?" She rummaged through her cabinets for another cup. She wasn't used to have visitors, so she only had her mug. But she knew Akemi's cup was here somewhere. She found it, it was plain sea green cup, a cheery and soothing color, in contrast to her plain gray mug. A dark and gloomy one.

"Why don't I make some coffee?" He offered as he folded his sleeves up.

"It knows how to cook?" She said in an amused fake Latino accent. He grinned,

"It knows a lot of stuff, mi amor." He replied smoothly in the same accent. She laughed,

"Impress me, then." She said as she sat on the kitchen shelf. She told him where everything was, and he got into work.

"Why don't you stay in your apartment?" He asked as he worked. "You're in the headquarters most of the time. Even at nights."

"I've got a lot to work on." She shrugged. "Besides, this place reminds me too much of Akemi."

"I'm sorry for what happened to her," He said sympathetically.

"Gin did it," She said with hatred.

"You know, you should talk to the boss about that bastard." He said seriously. She just hummed, having nothing else to say.

"There you go, Señorita." He handed her the gray mug.

"Thankyou, Misior." She smirked. He stood there in front of her, his mug in hand. She took a sip, and the taste lightened her taste buds. She closed her eyes in content. It was soft, and creamy. In contrast to her usual strong and bitter coffee. She loved the taste.

"Not bad," She commented. He laughed. The kitten came into the kitchen, making soft voices.

"It must be hungry," She said as she got up, putting her mug down. She got a bowl and poured some milk into it. Bending down, she put the bowl in front of it. The kitty immediately started licking it.

"You thought of a name for it?" He said as he smiled,

"I'll call it, Gucci." She thought for a while before saying.

"That's a nice name. But I'd rather call it Doyle." He laughed.

"Doyle?" She was confused,

"From Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," He smirked,

"Sherlock Holmes?" She raised her eyebrow. He nodded, "Come to think of it, you name is Conan too. Your parents must be a fan of Sherlock Holmes."

"Yeah, they were." He smiled.

They kept talking, forgetting the world and whats in it. Neither of them remembered their sorrows, neither of them remembered what injustices life had done to them. They laughed and talked. For the first time, she felt normal.

"Why don't you sleep now?" He said when he noticed it was already midnight.

"Its a bit too early." She looked at the clock.

"You have trouble sleeping." It wasn't a question.

"At times," She avoided his eyes. He was silent for a while.

"Lets go." He said after a while,

"Where?" She was confused.

"To sleep," He took her hand and lead her to her bedroom. She followed him silently. They entered the room and he examined it.

"You even have a computer here?" He was amazed.

"Yeah, I work at home." She shrugged simply.

"But you can't access the data from outside the organization." The data was only stored in the organization's computers, which were secured with high level codes. Nobody had the access to these from somewhere else.

"Yeah, I have the data with me. I'm the head scientist you know. I have the data for all my co workers, and the organization has a constant check on my flat. I don't really have any visitors, so yeah."

"Isn't this computer locked too?" He said thinking.

"Yeah, but the folders aren't."

She looked at him, he seemed in deep thoughts as he looked at the computer. He noticed her looking and smiled,

"Why don't you go change?"

"You'll stay the night over?" She liked the thought.

"If you don't mind." He smiled too. She chuckled and went to the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and got out. He was sitting on the bed, removing his watch.

"I still think its a bit early to sleep," She commented as she laid down beside him. He laid down too, they both facing each other.

"You really need to start caring for yourself. Life may have been unfair to you fate, but no to your health. Its you who's unfair to yourself." He said softly.

"I just can't sleep," She replied after a while. He straightened his arm,

"Why don't I help you with that."

She smiled as she put her head on his arm, he pulled her close.

"Go to sleep, Miyano." He whispered,

"I'm scared of nightmares," She touched her forehead with his, closing her eyes,

"I'll fight them for you." He kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou, Conan." She said with her eyes closed, "For everything. For making this day the best day of my life, for being there with me. Thankyou for making me feel alive."

"You deserve all this." He stroked her hair, "More then anyone else, you deserve to be happy."

"As long as I have you," She smiled. She let his hand in her hair lull her to sleep. After a long time, she wasn't afraid to sleep. She slept peacefully, knowing that shes not alone. The hand on her waist was enough to make her believe it.

* * *

The morning came, she woke up to see the space beside her empty. Just then, he came out of the bath. His hair were wet, and he had a towel around his neck.

"Good morning," He gave her a small smile,

"Morning." She said as she got up.

"Any nightmares?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I did have a weird dream," Now that she thinks about it, she remembered. "I think I saw you with the computer last night, and then you shot me with something. And I fell off the bed. You picked me up and put me on the bed." She said trying to remember it. He laughed loudly.

"Seriously?" He said catching his breath. She laughed too,

"Weird," She shivered. She saw him pick his valet, it was half opened. She had a glimpse inside it, the card in front had a name written on it.

Kudo Shinichi.

But she saw it for a fleeting second, maybe it had something else written. She was confused, it must be something else. Why would he have a card that had someone else's name. Shinichi. She froze, wasn't it the name she heard in her dreams? It had been long since she thought about it, but now she remembered all of it.

She watched him wear his wrist, this couldn't be the guy from her dreams. This was Conan. Edogawa Conan.

"Do you know someone named Shinichi?" She asked in a trance, she had to know. She saw him freeze for a micro second,

"Shinichi?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, Kudo Shinichi." She said, "I think I've heard this name before."

"I think he's some sort of detective," He answered after a while, "I guess I've heard about him in a newspaper, why do you ask?"

"Do you believe in soulmates, Edogawa-kun," She was thinking about the boy in her dreams.

"Yes, I suppose. We all have those dreams, don't we?" He leaned on the wall,

"His name is Shinichi." She said quietly. "The boy I see in my dreams. "His name was Shinichi."

She looked up, his face had an expression she couldn't get. As if amazed, yet sad. She didn't know what he was thinking. She guessed it was natural, I mean, he must think of her in some other way, yet she tells him that her soulmate was someone else.

"But don't worry," She tried to make it up, "I don't believe in soulmates. And I have no interest in finding whoever that person is."

He crouched down in front of her,

"That's not what I meant, Miyano." He placed a hand on her knee, "I want you to be happy, it doesn't matter with whom. I just want to see you happy. Even if it means I'm not a part of that happiness."

"But I want you to be," She said softly.

"Miyano, you know the lives we lead-" He tried to say something but she cut him off. She knew what he'd say.

"No, it doesn't matter how much time we have. We won't think about tomorrow, we'll live in the present. The organization won't take this happiness away from me, not this time."

He looked in her eyes, before leaning forward. She put a hand in his hair as she closed her eyes. Their lips met. He caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Time stopped. Everything stopped. It was only the two of them in the whole wide world.

He broke the kiss, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, Shiho." He whispered against her lips,

"I love you too." And they kissed again. It was a soft kiss, full of emotions. She had never felt this happy before. It was as if her whole world had lightened up with that single kiss.

Miyano Shiho didn't believe in soulmates, she didn't even care. She had somebody she loved more than anyone. And that's what mattered.

* * *

She was in her lab. She was searching for some files in her computer which were apparently missing. They were mostly the lists of people under her. And the lists of the drugs she had created. She must've put them somewhere or might've deleted them by accident. That was when she got his text,

_Where are you?_ It was sent to her private number, the one that couldn't be traced.

She stopped her work and typed, Lab.

His reply was quick, _The boss wants to meet you._

Is everything alright? It was weird, the boss couldn't just randomly ask to meet her.

_Don't know_, his reply was short.

I'll be there in a minute.

She closed her computer. Taking her lab coat off, she headed towards the office. Unexpectedly, both Gin and Vermouth were there too. Standing in the corner. Rum was standing behind the boss.

Burgundy was sitting on the chair, across the boss. There was a weird heaviness in the atmosphere. The tension was so thick that it could be cut by a knife.

"Sherry," The boss' voice was as usual icy, had no emotions in them. "Have a seat."

She looked at Burgundy, he face was stony. She sat down, something wasn't right. She could feel it.

"The hard disc has been opened." The boss said directly. It took her a moment to realize what hard disc they were talking about.

"It was empty," Rum said fiercely. She was surprised.

"How?" She looked at him.

"That's what we want to ask you, Sherry." His voice was cold, "Why was the hard disc empty?"

"How would I know?" She wasn't getting what they were trying to say.

"The codes that were on that disc, weren't easy to open. Nobody could make those codes. We had them checked by someone inside that corporation to which it belonged. He said that this code wasn't created by them. In fact, this wasn't the hard disc at all."

She froze. She knew now what they were trying to say,

"I didn't," She stuttered, "I just got that disc and we came back. I had no chance to replace it."

"We know that, Sherry." Gin spoke, "You neither have the guts to do it, nor you know how to create such a strong code."

She clenched her fist.

"What we want to ask," Vermouth said a little more gently, "Did you give that hard disc to anyone else? Did anyone beside you touch it? We suspect it might be have the FBI's hand in it. These codes are made by a special department in the FBI. Our member in that department told us that they were made by them. He is the one who opened this hard disc for us."

She thought about it, nobody had touched the hard disc except for her. She had it all the time, except when,

She looked at Burgundy, he was looking at her grimly.

She had given him the hard disc when she had to shoot. He gave it to her back. Suddenly time stopped. Everything became clear to her.

_"When I'm gonna grown up, I'll be a detective, just like Sherlock Holmes. Just like you,"_

_"I want to join the forces. I want to be a secret agent. I want to track down the guys who killed my parents." _

_"You better keep this with you, the boss told you to retrieve this,"_

_"I don't work with an agent without doing background check, Sherry. And the boss allowed me to do it, for he knows I carry every mission my own way."_

He lied, the boss never gives access to some agent's bio data to anyone, no matter how much he trusts him. She remembered what Gin said;

_"Inquiry has started against him. A tip has been leaked that there is a mole between us. I told them to check his profile first."_

His resemblance to the boy in her dream was too much.

_"They were killed, when I was little."_

_"Yeah, something like that, I do want to avenge my parents, joining the organization gave me a way to."_

She remembered how he insisted on going to her apartment, how keenly he had noticed everything. She remembered seeing his interest in her computer,

_"But you can't access the data from outside the organization." _

_"Yeah, I have the data with me. I'm the head scientist you know. I have the data for all my co workers, and the organization has a constant check on my flat. I don't really have any visitors, so yeah."_

_"Isn't this computer locked too?" He said thinking._

_"Yeah, but the folders aren't."_

She remembered her dream, it wasn't a dream. He had opened her computer. He was the one who took the files out, she didn't lose them.

She remembered the card in his valet.

Kudo Shinichi. She remembered his expression at the name. This was his real name. This was the guy from her dreams, the guy that had joined forces to take revenge from the people who killed his parents. And he was just using her, to get what he wanted.

She didn't look at him again. It didn't take her much time to make her decision. Her face was stone cold as she said;

"No, It was in my possession the whole time." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Burgundy straighten up a bit, as if he didn't expect this.

"Are you sure? You gave it to nobody, not even for a second?" Gin insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I had it on me the whole time. I didn't put it down nor gave it to anyone."

"You do realize, Sherry, that lying is counted as treason. And you do know what we do with traitors, don't you?" The boss looked at her intently.

"Yes Boss." She answered flatly.

"We won't make an exception for you, Sherry. Even if you're a really high ranked member, if we find out that you lied. You know your fate."

She nodded as she got up. She had been dismissed, and she didn't want to spend a second more here. She knows what she had done, she knows that they'll find out the truth. They always do, and then she'd be dead. Even if the FBI gets Burgundy or whoever that person is, out. But she won't have anyone to help her out. She knew if she told them that she handed it to Burgundy, he'd be dead right there. She gave him enough time to contact his heads, and they'd get him out of here.

She walked fast through the corridors. She had to get to her lab,

"Shiho!" She heard him calling from behind, but she fastened her pace. She could feel him coming after her, but she wasn't gonna hear him out.

It was all fake, wasn't it? He knew that she was easy to get, he had her hurt nerve in his hand, he knew how to play with her. And she trusted him so easily. She wanted an escape, anything that could make her happy. She was so desperate for having a normal life, desperate for love, for happiness. And he used it against her.

She turned the corner and entered her lab.

"Shiho-"

"Don't you dare call me with my real name," She turned sharply at him, her eyes filled with fury.

"Just listen to me once," He pleaded.

"You're Shinichi, aren't you?" She didn't want to her him this time, "You are a secret agent, aren't you? FBI?"

He nodded, she laughed sarcastically,

"And here I thought you'd deny it, tell me that I am wrong."

"No, you're not." His face was void of any emotion. "Everything you said is right."

"An what about me? I was just a pawn in your game, right?" She burst out at him, "You knew you could easily get through me. You lied to me, everything you said was a lie. You only used me."

"No, that-" She cut him through,

"Oh please, don't tell me that was real. You just wanted access to the files, didn't you. You wanted a way in, and I gave you it. The day at the bar wasn't a coincidence either, right? You knew I would be there. You made me trust you, you made me let you in. For what? Just for the sake of your job."

"Shiho-" She lunged at him, her knife at his throat,

"Don't call me that," She said in a low deadly voice. "Get out of my life, I don't want to see you near me. You got what you wanted, and you have enough time to contact your head office, and they'd get you out of this organization. You can easily get out, and nobody would find you."

She turned away, she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes,

"What about you?" He asked quietly, "When they find out you lied, they'd kill you."

"Please don't say you care about me," She said sarcastically, "I can handle myself, I always did. Maybe you don't know me yet, but Kudo Shinichi, I ain't no damsel in distress. I don't need you to save me, I can handle myself by myself. I am my own knight."

"But-"

"Get lost Kudo-kun," She cut him sharply, "Don't make me call the higher heads on you."

There was no response. She heard footsteps walking away, a single drop of tear escaped her eye. She felt him stop at the door, she expected him to turn back. To come back to her and tell her that he won't leave her. That he really cared. That what they had was true.

But he just left, leaving her standing there with a broken heart and sword hanging above her, that would fall down any moment, just as they find out, and then she'd be dead.

Miyano Shiho didn't believe in soulmates, she didn't believe in love. She didn't believe in anything but herself. She wished she had never met this soulmate of hers at all.

* * *

The next few days went with her being completely paranoid. She stayed in her apartment most of the time, being afraid. She knew that any moment now, they'd come after her. Whenever she saw Gin, she felt a sense of dread, every time she saw some high ranking member near her, she thought they were here for her.

She spent every second being scared for her life.

There were no signs for Burgundy, he had disappeared. Nobody knew where he went. For now, the organization only knew that he was a traitor, there was nothing against her, for now. But they had a constant check on her, it was no secret that they too were real close. And the only person Burgundy was near to, was her. But they didn't know what she did for him. They didn't know that the files were taken from her computer, because she let him stay the night.

She hadn't eaten in days. Since he left, she did nothing. She just spent her whole day sitting on her bed, looking at a point far away.

She didn't even have time for Gucci Doyle. The poor kitten used to come up to her, trying to play with her. But she just ignored it. It reminded her of him. Everything did.

She hated herself more than she hated him. She knew that whenever she got attached to someone, it never ended up well. She knew she wasn't meant to be happy. Yet she believed, she believed in him. She always had faith in herself only, for the first time, she trusted someone else. For the first time, she let someone else hold her hand. Only to let them push her off the cliff.

She hated herself, for falling in love.

* * *

A week had passed, rumors said that the organization was close to catching Burgundy. But she knew they won't be able to. All she thought about was him, she could see him in her dreams. Apologizing, begging her to forgive her. But dreams were just dreams. They meant nothing.

Even now, when she was deep in sleep, she could feel his presence near her.

"Miyano," She could hear him call her. But she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Miyano, please, wake up." She woke up with a start. He was there, crouching down next to her bedside. A cap over his head. She couldn't believe it. She thought it was a dream.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as soon as her senses came back to her. "This place is continuously being surveilled! You should've escaped till now, got out of the country or something!"

"I couldn't leave you behind," He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You already did," She said bitterly.

"They found out." He said after a while, "They'll be here any moment."

"So?! You still came, even when you knew they'd be here! Are you out of your mind?!" She didn't know why, but even now, she cared for him more than herself.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly, "Come with me, please. I'll keep you protected."

She laughed bitterly, "And your agency would let you keep a deadly member of this organization? They'd shoot me on spot, or put me behind bars for the rest of my life."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He looked her in the eye, "My agency would gladly take you in, they'd provide you protection. And you can work with us, with me."

"So its all about work again, isn't it? You want information out of me, and you want me to work for you," It was dumb of her to believe he came because he cared.

"You don't have to work if you want to," He begged, "Just please, please come with me."

Just then a bullet pierced through her window. She yelped.

"Miyano, please." He said desperately as he took her hand. She was shivering, they were here. They were going to kill them.

She nodded, she didn't want to both ran out of the apartment. The lift opened and a group of men in black, fully armed, came out. She looked at Kudo and he ran towards the stairs, the men followed them behind, shooting at them. They dodged the bullets as they ran up the stairs.

"Watch out," She pushed him out of the way as she saw a bullet fly right past him.

"Thankyou," They were both breathing hard, running as fast as they could. They reached the roof.

"What now?" She looked at him. They were standing on the edge, they had no where to run.

"We'll die," She could hear the mean coming right at them.

"We won't," he said as he looked down, "Lets jump."

"Are you of your mind!" She shouted,

"Miyano, please. We have to jump." He said desperately as he looked at the door to the stairs, it would open any second.

"No, there's now way I'm jumping." She was out of her senses, shivering hard.

"Miyano-"

"NO!" She shouted as she looked down, they were at a real elevation from the ground. And she was scared of heights,, "We'll die, we won't make it! Can you see the distance! There's no way in hell we'll make it out. You shouldn't have came back. Its too high, we'll-"

He cut her off as he kissed her deeply, holding her shivering form. He broke the kiss as he looked her in the eye,

"You trust me?"

And there, at that moment. She realized that if there was anyone she could trust in the world, blindly. It was him. She was ready to take every jump for him. He was her soulmate, her everything. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She trusted him.

She looked at him, and nodded. For him, she'd do anything.

And they both jumped.

* * *

**Annddddddd, FINISHED! Gosh! this was the hardest thing for me to write till now. Ohhmyygodd! Finally its done!**

**So,, don't kill me for the open end. But, I really really hope you like it, I've put a lot of effort into this. Forgive the mistakes, if any. For I did not proof-read it.**

**Shinichi's pov would be posted on the white day. That was the tradition, wasn't it;)**

**Don't forget to vote and comment! Tell me how's it.**


	2. His Soulmate

**A/N: Im so sorry for the long wait, I really am. Its just all this shit going on really got to my head, and it was real hard for me to concentrate on stuff. But here you go;**

Kudo Shinichi was a practical man. His world revolved around his work, and only his work. He really didn't care about anything, he stopped caring a long time ago. All that mattered, was his goal. His aim for life. And that was to take town the organization that killed his parents. That's only what he wanted in life. To pursue the truth, no matter the cost. He didn't have time to daydream about a perfect life, or a perfect family. He didn't even care about his so called soulmate. These things never mattered to him.

Yes, he did believe in soulmates. He heard everything from his parents, there was a time when he used to dream about his perfect life. He used to imagine the life with his soulmate. But now, he'd lost the wish for that. He lost the wish for everything.

But at times, when he has nothing else to do. He does think about that little girl. Cold and distant, yet abnormally smart. He was happy for that, at least his soulmate wasn't some cheery good for nothing teenager.

Right now, he was in his office. Looking over some case files. The recent case he had was some suicidal blast. A man had blown himself along with a whole story of a building. No witness left, everyone was killed. Including the next vice president of Japan, who was attending some business dinner at that very story. It was pretty evident that he was the target. But that wasn't why he had taken over this case. The thing that had caught his attention was the black Porsche. The very black Porsche that belong to that person. The person with those green eyes and silvery long hair. He can't forget that face. Nor that voice. The person that had killed his parents. That cold laugh. His face hardened as he remembered that guy.

Gin. That was his name. And the funny thing was, he saw that person in his dream too. The dream with that little girl in it.

_He was in that body. The body he'd been in, countless of times. He was five. It was a sunny day, extremely hot. He was in the backyard of his house. His sister was there with him. A girl with long black hair and a cute angelic face. She was running after a butterfly, trying to catch it. _

_He on the other hand, was sitting under the tree. A big book in his lap. It was full of formulas. Chemistry. He was soaking in all the information, a bored look on his face._

_"Shiho-chan!" His sister called him. He ignored her and kept reading. _

_"Shiho-chan!" His sister shouted again. When he didn't respond, she came to him._

_"Geez, Shiho-chan." She looked at him disappointed, "Why are you always stuffing your head in mama's books?"_

_"I like them." he answered without looking up. She made a bad face._

_"You keep reading them all the time." _

_"Because I like them," She repeated._

_"Shiho-chan, why don't you play with me?" His sister complained, "Its such a beautiful day!"_

_"I don't want to." His voice was weirdly cold for someone his age. His sister sighed and took a seat beside him._

_"You're turning into mama and papa," She put her head in her hands as she looked at him sadly. "Always working, you don't even play with me."_

_He didn't answer. _

_"Your soulmate would be so bored around you," she grinned._

_"I don't believe in soulmates." he said bored._

_"But they do exist!" She said exasperated. She sighed again when he didn't answer. Just then, they're parents entered the backyard. They both looked up, Akemi smiled and ran up to them._

_"Mom! Dad! You're finally home!" She giggled as she hug them. _

_But he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the person standing behind them. That cold, scary guy with silvery long hair. He was looking at him too. His eyes were green, sharp as a snake's. Their eyes locked and he gave her a smirk. He felt anger boiling inside her. But a little fear too. He broke the eye contact and focused on her book. He could still feel the piercing stare of that guy._

_Gin. That's what his parents called him._

His phone buzzed and he snapped out of his thoughts. It was an email, having the list of all the people who were in that building. And a separate one of all the guests, at that very floor. The culprit must've been one of them. Since that floor was completely booked for security measures. All the people were checked before entering. And that's what annoyed him. If nobody was let in without a complete scan, then how did that guy manage to get in with those explosive. The only explanation was that there must've been some inside guy. Who aided him. And for that, he also ordered the list of all the waiters and workers.

Nothing was out of ordinary. There was no new joiner, all of them had been working there for more than 3 years. All the footage was gone. It was all destroyed in the blast. And even if they weren't, he knew that it would be completely wiped out. There was no clue, no trail he could follow to solve this.

And that's exactly why he knew that the organisation was involved. This was their style. Leaving no evidence behind. But there is no such thing as a perfect crime. They messed up at one place. At the time of explosion, there was a couple who had captured the whole event. They were some tourist who were making a video of that site. And that video had captured the transaction between Gin and that guy. Robert Brown. He had already made a background check on this guy. He was a foreigner, working in some oil company in Los Angeles. But he had resigned a year ago. He had no family, nothing that could give information about his life.

In that video, you could clearly see Gin and him exchanging a briefcase. Probably the cash the guy had to receive. After the blast at that floor, you could see Gin pressing something and just at that moment the whole building crumbled to the ground.

So, that Brown had no idea that he was to be blown with the building. He had no idea this would be his last mission. And the organisation did not even think twice before blowing their own member. They were heartless monsters. Nothing mattered to them. Neither the rank, nor the importance of a member. They could kill anyone in a blink of a second, without any regret.

He still remembers that dream, the dream that had shaken him for days. And that made him think he was lucky. At least he did not see his parents being shot right in front of his eye. At least he had not witnessed them falling to the ground. At least he did not have his mother falling right on him, her body lifeless, yet that smile on her face.

_The little girl was standing in front of their backyard door. The glass door. He was looking expectantly at their front door. It was her birthday, or his, since he was in that body. Everything was prepared, there was a black coffee cake on the table. His sister had made the arrangements. Their living room was decorated with black and gold. It was her 10th birthday. His sister was giving the final touch to everything, while he was waiting for his parents. Although his face showed no particular happiness, but he was beyond excited from inside. He was so happy, his parents would come home early. They'd celebrate her birthday and then go out for dinner. It had been so long since he had spent time with his parents. They were always busy with their work. They would be going out together after so long._

_The front door opened and his parents rushed in. His face lit up as a smile crept up to his face. He moved aside as they opened the door, but that smile soon faded as he saw their faces. Panic and fear was all over their face._

_"Akemi! Shiho!" his mother said as soon as they entered, "We have to go, get your things."_

_"But Mom, you just came!" Akemi said exasperated, oblivious to the looks on their parents face._

_"There's no time for that, Elena." His father rummaged through his drawer, "We need to get out as soon as possible. I have a friend we can go over to."_

_"But-" "No buts, Akemi." His mother cut her off._

_"Whats happening, mom?" It was the first time he spoke._

_"We'll explain in the way, but now we have to go." His father said as he held Akemi's hand. His mother picked him up. But before they could get out, the backdoor burst open,_

_"Going somewhere?" It was Gin with his dirty smirk. His father got his gun out,_

_"Don't even think of it, Atsushi." Gin shook his head, "You don't want us to hurt your little children, now do you?"_

_"Listen, Gin," His mother spoke carefully, "We'll sort it out, its not what you think. We don't have to go through it."_

_"The boss' orders are the final order, Hell's Angel." Gin used his mothers code name. His father fired,_

_"Take the kids and run!" He shouted, his mother got Akemi and sprinted backwards. There was a scream, it was his father's. Akemi was crying hysterically, while he was looking at his fathers dead body. Her mother had stopped too. They were all frozen._

_"Gin, please." His mother pleaded, shielding both of them. _

_"Don't worry. The boss wants your children alive. They might be useful. Specially, the younger one." Gin looked right into his eyes, the same snake like eyes. His face was emotionless, he wasn't crying, nor was he panicking. He was completely blank._

_"But Gin," and before she could complete her sentence, a bullet was fired from Gins gun. His mother fell backwards, right on him. Her blood was all over him. Akemi was screaming,_

_"You'll be alright, okay?" Her mother said between breaths, a soft smile on her face. "You'll be alright, Shiho. Everything's going to be alright." _

_Gin shot again and his mothers body jerked, as her head fell onto his chest. The smile still on her face._

_His little hands trembled as he held her body. Akemi fainted, her body falling into the pool of blood. He looked up, face stone cold. Gin snickered as he pulled his mothers body from her hair and threw her aside like a ragged doll._

_"Looks like you're the only one with enough guts here, huh?" Gin knelt down in front of him,_

_"What do you want from us?" His voice was abnormally leveled, considering the fact that his father was shot in front of him, his mothers blood was all over him. Yet, his voice was firm, and cold._

_"Oh, what I want," His gaze traveled down his body, "I want a lot of things, Shiho." He dragged his name on his tongue, his hand holding his chin up._

_"But right now, orders are orders. I have to take you two back. Without any scratch." His hand moved a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind his ear._

_"Why did you kill my family?" He heard himself say,_

_"They were meant to die. Don't hate me for it." Gin peered into his eyes, "We humans, are animals. Killers. And this world is a war zone. Everyone of us has to face a gun, but its in our hand, to chose which side of the gun we are to be at. The end of the barrel, or behind it."_

_He picked Akemi up, and threw her over his shoulder. Taking his hand, he got out of the home. He looked back, at his parents body. He still couldn't comprehend what was going on._

_"I'll tell you something, Shiho." Gin said as he threw Akemi into the car, "The law of nature." He removed the gloves off his hand. Taking out a remote from his pocket, he pressed a button._

_"You either kill, or be killed."_

_There was a huge blast behind him, and the house he grew up in, was lit on fire. A fire that could be seen in his eyes. A fire that waited for the right time to burn everyone and everything to ashes. And in that moment, he had found his enemy._

Shinichi blinked, shaking that horrifying memory. He gulped down a glass of water, his hands slightly trembling. He admired that girl, he knew that he could never be as strong as her. He remembered how he kept weeping the whole night. But he saw how she did not even utter a word.

Maybe that's why fate had chosen her for him. They both had a common enemy. A common goal. A family to avenge. Those dreams made him more determined. He knew he had to take the organization down. He had to get her out of that hell hole. He swore to avenge his family, and hers. And all those families that had been torn apart due to these beast.

He was in his office when the door opened,

"Kudo!" It was his friend, Hattori Heiji. Just like him, he was one of the best detectives of Japan. Well, Shinichi was the best. He could be the second best, or maybe third. But Hattori's thick hot head would never admit this fact.

"Geez, when will you ever stop working!" He slumped onto the sofa in his office. Shinichi paid him no attention, he couldn't afford distractions. Hattori sighed,

"You know, you might as well as die old, alone in some pit hole, chasing some criminal." Hattori looked at him with disappointment, before his face lit up.

"Heyy, did you know that Ran-chan was going to try up for the forces too?" He referred to Shinichi's childhood friend. Mouri Ran, a cheerful yet quite strong karate champion.

Shinichi hummed in response,

"Can you imagine the fuss it will cause in the office." Hattori said with a dreamy look. Ran was really pretty, she had a beautiful body and all men fawned over her.

"No, But I can imagine Toyama-san's reaction when I tell her what you just said." Shinichi mentioned Hattori's fiance, eyes still on his laptop. Hattori straightened up immediately,

"Hey hey, I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Besides, I was talking about you and Ran-chan. You two would make a decent couple, won't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ran's just a friend." He continued typing.

"But she can be more than that! Imagine the pies you'd get to eat daily!" Hattori's eyes turned dreamy again. Shinichi gave him a look and he corrected himself, "Kazuha makes nice pies too. Which reminds me, she was calling you over on a dinner, tomorrow night." He changed the topic quickly.

"Let me guess, Ran's going to be there too, and then you too would flake off leaving me alone with her so we could talk about us."

Hattori almost fell from his chair,

"How did you-" He chocked on his spit.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a detective," Shinichi closed his laptop, his hawk like eyes locking with Hattori's. "Just by hearing your voice, I know what you're up to."

He gave him a small smirk before getting up. "Tell Toyama-san that I'm quite delighted by the offer. But I have a case I'm working on. Besides, you should be attentive as well. Agents like us don't have time for dinners. We have to work, all the time. There's a new mission coming up, I'm trying my best to get it."

And he got out of the room, leaving Hattori inhaling sharply behind,

"He's gonna die, soon enough." He jumped off a sofa, putting a handful of mints into his pocket from Shinichi's table. As he got out of the room, Shinichi was leaning against the wall,

"You might as well take the whole bowl rather than shoving some into your pocket every time you visit me." Shinichi patted his shoulder and walked away.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Hattori controlled his anger and followed him silently. But one thing he knew for sure, Shinichi was the best detective the world could ever witness. Nothing could get out of his sight.

He was going to get that mission, both of them knew this.

"The Black Organization, also known as the Black Crows, are a serious threat to the survival of our city," The chief inspector was saying, "They have caused considerable damage to our society, killing people after people, having no mercy."

They were all sitting around the long the table, listening attentively although they all knew everything about those crows.

"The biggest goal, of our agency, is to take them down. Thousands have tried doing so, and thousands have laid their life for this cause. We are this close," he used his thumb and index finger to elaborate, "In taking them down. But recently, it hurts me to say it, but, recently a lot of our inside members were shot. The organization is quite active these days, and although we are trying to recover our agents, but we are failing. We lost many of our men, and thus we are losing the sources of our information."

On the screen behind him, the projector was showing the pictures of the agents that were either dead, or missing. The agents brave enough to infiltrate the organization, acting undercover but couldn't be contacted anymore.

"Right now, we need some volunteers that could join the organization. We need to know about our missing agents, and we need more information from the inside. I have gathered my best agents here, and now its up to you. I'm not going to force anyone into doing it, for this is one of the most dangerous missions. And there's no guarantee that you would get out of it alive." He looked at them seriously, "The rest of information would be given only to those who are willing to take this mission. We need an agent, an agent capable of dealing with the dual life, and brave enough to risk it. They are to join the organization and follow every order they give, and no matter what happens, under no circumstance, are they to reveal their real identities, no matter whats on stake. And as usual, if they get caught, the FBI will disavow any knowledge of their actions. If you get caught, you know how to end your life, before spitting out any information about your job."

They all knew these orders, they were the same for every mission. They were well trained for it. To chose death over treason. Shinichi looked around, he knew that this was his mission. The mission he had been aiming for since the start of his career. He had been prepared for it from the very first day. And that's why he got up, before letting anyone do so. The inspector, who had already known that he was going to volunteer, nodded at him.

"Thankyou, Kudo-kun. The nation respects your courage and admires your bravery. I shall give you the detailed information later on."

"Thankyou Sir, I'm honored to serve my country, and shall prove myself worthy of the badge I wear today." Shinichi gave him a solute, which he returned proudly.

He had just received the files containing all of the information regarding his mission. His code name would be Burgundy, since the organization named their members after alcohol name. Burgundy would also be his code name from the FBI just to avoid suspicions.

He had the major information of many important high ranking members. This was all thanks to their uncover agent. He flipped through the pages; pictures and code names were everywhere. Thanks to his amazing memory, he memorized each and every detail of those members. The members he needed to be close to, and those to avoid.

His eyes hardened as Gins profile came into view. Not much was written on it except for the fact that he was the organizations top assassin. A cold blooded murderer. He needed to be extra careful around this guy. He was one of the top most ranking members, and closest to the boss. After Rum and Vermouth of course.

There was nothing about Rum. No picture, no gender, no information. They just knew that he was the boss' right hand. And that was enough to let them know that he or she, whoever this person is, is a real dangerous person. Under no circumstances he was to go near this person. But Shinichi knew, if he was able to, he definitely would get to know this person and be the first agent to fill this blank paper about Rum.

Then there was Vermouth. The master of disguise. She was known in this world as the actress Sharon Vineyard, and after faking her death, she came out as Sharon's daughter, Chris Vineyard. She was a cunning woman, the boss' favorite. He could never let his guard down in front of her.

He flipped through the page, and he stopped for a moment. He knew this face. And he knew her story more than anyone else here. He looked at the picture attached on the top. It was the same slender face, with those cold eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair hugging her face in a bob cut.

Sherry. Her code name was written on the top.

"Miyano Shiho." He said to himself, for he knew her name. The organization's head scientist. And she was the one who he had to get close to. She was an easy prey. Not in a sense that she wasn't dangerous, no. She was far more dangerous than any of the guys in the organization. She wouldn't even think before blowing your head off.

But, she was a scientist. Had no attachment to any of the members except for her deceased sister. The report said that she was killed in some accident. But he knew the whole story. Oh he saw the whole story.

_It was that dream again. He was in her body. But he was much more older now. He was sitting in a cafe, waiting for someone. It felt as if he'd been waiting for a long time. He looked out of the window, the sun was setting. He knew that he had to go back._

_Just then, a waitress approached him, a slice of blue berry cake in her hand. She put it down in front of him. There was a candle on it._

_"Your sister told me to give it to you, in case she didn't make it in time," The waitress smiled gently, "Happy Birthday."_

_He felt himself nod, as he stood up._

_"Can you please pack it? I would like to eat it at home." He said in a cold and distant voice. He felt sad, and disappointed. He was really looking forward to meeting her. A long time had passed since they ate together. _

_"I'm sorry you have to eat it alone. Nobody deserves to be alone, at least not on their special day." The waitress had returned with a small box._

_"Its okay." He gave her a slight nod and took the box._

_He got out of the cafe, heading towards the lab instead of his apartment. He took his coat once inside his lab. He looked in the mirror, a pale yet beautiful face looked back at him. The short strawberry blonde hair hugging the face in an elegant manner. He averted his gaze and looked at the cake. He sighed as he lit up the candle._

_Just then somebody came in, he looked up and saw some official member._

_"Sherry, the boss wants to see you." He followed him silently to the boss' office. Once inside, he felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if he knew something wasn't right._

_"Sherry," The boss said in a cold voice, he saw Gin standing beside the boss, looking at him meaningfully. His stare bore through his soul. Or her soul._

_"We've eliminated your sister." The boss said coldly, his voice void of any emotion. He felt the ground beneath him shake, he thought he misheard him._

_"What?" He heard himself speak, he was shocked. His bind had gone blank._

_"I shot your sister." It was Gin who spoke this time, "The organisation had no use of her anymore. The boss ordered me to do it, she was eliminated this evening."_

_Never did he feel such shock, never did he feel so weak. His knees buckled, he stumbled a little before grabbing the chair in front of him for support._

_"I want you to work on the drug your parents left incomplete." The boss didn't wait before giving the next orders. He didn't care for Sherry's state._

_He opened his mouth to say something but Gin beat him to it,_

_"The boss' orders are the final orders Sherry. You might want to reconsider what you're about to say, any words of denial or questioning his decisions are considered treason. And any act of treason will lead you straight to your sister."_

_He turned, ready to get out of this room. He didn't want any of them to notice the tears in his eyes, or the way his lips were trembling._

_"There's no room for emotions in this organisation, Sherry," The boss said, "We do not tolerate weakness. You should know where your loyalty lands, I expect the drug to be finished as soon as possible."_

_He silently walked into the lab, his face emotionless. He had no energy left in him. He had nothing left. His sister was his everything. Everything. He looked at the candle that had melted._

_His birthday. His parents died that day. His sister died today. He fell to the floor, powerless and beaten. _

_He saw the candle burn. The fire eating it slowly. The same fire could be seen in his eyes. A fire that was going to burn everything with it._

Shinichi blinked, before filling a glass of water. His hands were trembling. Never had he ever felt those intense emotions. Such grief, such hatred, such anger. He hadn't felt it even when his parents died.

He gulped down the water and looked at Sherry's picture. He couldn't stop himself from admiring her courage. Her strength. She was the strongest person he;d seen till now. She was a woman, yet more powerful than men.

He kept staring at her picture before deciding to see her in person. Her birthday had passed the previous week. He knew that. He couldn't stop himself from going to see her. He knew where she would be at this hour.

He knew her routine outside the lab, for he had kept an eye on her for a very long time now.

He was standing on the other side of the road, a newspaper in his hand. He kept an eye on the bar in front of him. He didn't have to wait much, as he finally saw her getting in. He could see that she was limping. His face grimaced, he didn't know why. He waited for a few more minutes before getting in.

She was there, a bottle of tequila in her hand. That was strange, she usually drank sherry. He took a seat beside her. She didn't notice. And that was another strange thing. He knew the remarkable senses of the organisations member. She seemed distracted.

He ordered Burgundy on purpose. So she would notice. Burgundy was his code name, he had chosen it himself as it was Holmes' favorite drink. His voice had brought her back to earth since she turned to look at him. He kept his face straight, and his usual serious expression on. But unconsciously his hardness softened a bit. He still didn't know why.

He turned to look at her, and in one glance he saw all the bruises.

"You're hurt," He said in a monotonous voice, expertly masking the worry. She ignored him, he didn't expect less. But he continued his deduction, his finger unconsciously moving around the rim of his cup.

"And why do you care?" She spoke at last, her voice cold as ice. But he wasn't affected by it the least bit. He thought about it, nobody could lay a finger on her. She was Sherry, the head scientist in a deadly organisation. But maybe those injuries were inflicted by the organisation. Or maybe somebody from the organisation.

"Harassment is a crime, and its better if your report it." He told her to tell her boss in the most casual way. He knew the ruthlessness of the organisation, but somehow he was sure that the boss didn't have a hand on it. She was precious for the organisation, and whoever did this to her had done it on his own will.

"Who are you?" He didn't answer. He wasn't the one to have conversation with strangers but he didn't know why he cared so much about her. He stopped being surprised about his attitude around her.

He felt a presence at his back, but was relaxed for he was sure she felt it too. He reflexes were as strong as his, he predicted. But he was wrong again. For she was startled as the guy put a hand on her shoulder.

He wondered if her senses were effected by the liquor, or her current state. He doubted the former, as she swiftly moved the guys hand of her shoulder. The guy pulled her by the waist and she hissed. He was sure she had a broken rib. He stood up, anger boiling inside him. He didn't like the way that guy touched her. He didn't know why, but he had stopped being surprised about his attitude around her.

But before he could do something, Shiho twirled and removed the man's hand from her waist, she twisted it and with a swift move, she threw him from over shoulder onto the counter.

He was surprised. He had expected her strength but with her current injuries it was impossible to throw such a guy over ones shoulder. That's when he knew she didn't need anyone to defend her. She was capable of doing so herself. He silently watched the fight, still amazed by her swift reflexes.

A crowd had gathered much to his dislike. He saw her stiffen a little while dodging a punch and thus failing to do so. She coughed violently and he couldn't stop the uneasiness creeping to his face. He knew she was already hurt there.

The guy threw her onto the floor and her head banged. That's when he felt his anger getting out of control. Before the guy could punch her again, he stopped his fist mid air. With much ease, he twisted his arms at such an angle that the man growled in pain. With a kick at his back, the guy fell face forward.

He bent down, and in an discreet manner, showed the guy his badge.

"You better run before I turn you in," He whispered in his ear and the guy scurried away.

He went to Shiho and offered her a hand, he saw her contemplating before taking it. He pulled her up,

"You alright?" He tried to hide the worry in his voice, she opened her mouth to say something but stumbled backwards. He gripped her hand to stop her from falling,

"You need to go to the hospital," He stated but saw her flinch. That's when he realized her arm was hurt too and his grip was a little too tight. He left her hand immediately.

"I'm fine," She said icily but it didn't affect him. He knew she couldn't go to the hospital, for that would probably bring her to light and she would have to answer for her injuries,

"At least let me patch this up for you," He couldn't stop himself from saying, he knew she had a broken rib. But this seem to tense her up,

"Thank you so very much." She said through clenched teeth, "But I think I made it pretty clear that I'm fine."

He shrugged, he knew she had a high self esteem. He cursed himself mentally for even asking her that question. Without another glance at her, he walked out of the bar. He had already brought much attention to himself than required.

But he couldn't take her off his mind, despite his efforts. He did all his work absentmindedly, still thinking about her injuries. He wondered if she would get them treated, but knew she wouldn't.

He had stopped wondering why he cared so much for her. He just did. And he knew this wasn't a smart move, he knew this would effect his job badly, but for the first time, he didn't care.

A week had passed, and he was so busy that he couldn't afford going to see her. Although he tried, but it seemed as if they both were busy.

He was now officially a part of that organisation, it didn't take him much effort to impress the boss and reach a high rank. His skills were astonishing. And as expected, his first mission was alongside Sherry. They had to retrieve a disc which had some top secret information. Naturally, the FBI wanted their hands in it too. So he not only had to get the disc from that company, but he also had to get it out from the claws of the organisation.

He had been told to earn the trust of Sherry. Her current research had caught the eye of FBI too. He had to access her files, and for that he needed to be real close to her. This made it a bit easier for him, now his attachment with her could be overlooked by his seniors, and they would think he's just fulfilling his job.

He was in the boss' office when he was told that he were to meet his partner today. Vermouth told him that she was in the training center. He had completed his research about Miyano Shiho, tho he didn't need to put in much effort.

He was at the door of the room, when he heard her scream. His face hardened, it didn't take him much time to know the reason for her bruises. He composed himself and silently sat behind them. He didn't want to distract her but she had obviously caught the movement as she turned her face, but before she could see him, Gin punched her.

He gritted his teeth, she was already on the floor, what was the use of punching her?! He knew that Gin wasn't training her, but lashing out his anger on her.

Gin bent down and grabbed her hair, "With these moves, you'd be dead in no time." He banged her head onto the ground, and stormed out of the room.

Never did Shinichi felt such anger towards someone. The guy who had murdered his family, and was torturing somebody so near to him. It had taken every bit of his self control to stop him from putting a bullet through that bastard's head.

He went and crouched down in front of her. She was panting hard, blood oozing from her face. His heart ached for her,

"At least let me patch you up, this time," His voice has lost its normal edge. He knew she recognized him immediately. A part of him was happy she remembered him.

But she didn't look up, probably from the humiliation. His heart already softened up for her, and he gave her hand.

"Here, let me help you up." Which thankfully she took.

He felt her eyes on him, he knew she was trying to figure everything out. That's why he went to the bar the other night. So she could meet him before actually knowing who he was. Maybe this would make her attitude towards him different. He knew she hated everyone here, so maybe if he didn't introduce himself directly as a member, she would be different.

And it did work out, as he could sense her calmness. He could sense that she was comfortable with him. She had to be, they were soulmates after all.

He sat down in front of her, and quietly took out the things he wanted. Meanwhile, she pulled her shirt up, revealing her now purple blue stomach.

"Do you know how to treat wounds?" She asked curiously, he knew why. Because field guys didn't know much about medical stuff. But in FBI, they were given every type of training.

Instead of answering, he nodded his head. He was always like that, reserved. Silent and grim. Although he knew she wouldn't have to put much effort in melting his walls. She was already doing it.

He raised his hand but then stopped and looked at her for her permission. She nodded, and he gently touched the area. She flinched. He knew Gin had hurt her badly,

"Tell me where it hurts," He said quietly as he touched different areas, as gently as possible. He didn't know why he was so gentle when it came to her. She inhaled sharply as he touched her ribs.

"Told you the rib's broken," he felt proud as his deduction was right once again. He always felt happy when he guessed something right.

"Do you still want me to report this?" She smirked, reminding him of his previous suggestion. He told her that so she could talk to the boss, not the police. But he knew she couldn't figure out his riddles.

"You should talk to the boss," he told her clearly. She needed to stop this. "Gin wasn't fair with you. That's not how you train somebody. It looked as if he was releasing all of his anger on you. You should go to the boss, talk to him," That was the longest sentence he said to her. He wanted her to inform the boss, he knew that the boss would immediately take action.

"You can't say a word against Gin," She sneered, and he could sense the anger and helplessness behind it.

"And why is that so?" He was rubbing an ointment on her bruises, and he knew it hurt her. Although she didn't show it, but he just knew.

"Because he's Gin!" She said with hatred, "He does whatever he wants to, and you can't say a word against him. Or else," She became silent. He knew why she feared Gin that much. But what she didn't know, was that she was worth way more than she imagined. One complaint would be enough to set Gin straight.

"Or else what?" He asked her, trying to make her understand, "You'll be amazed to see that he can't do anything to you. You're the head scientist here, you have more power over him. But your fear isn't letting you do anything, and that fear acts like a fuel to Gin. The more you fear him, the more power he will have over you."

He really wanted her to take an action. All this had to stop.

She was silent as he wrapped the bandage around her waist. Although he had done a perfect jo, but it would be better if she got it checked by some expert.

"This might help, but you need a proper treatment." He said as he got up, "You can go for now, we'll train from tomorrow. My way, this time." He didn't wait for her to respond, and silently got out of the room. The more he was around her, the deeper he fell for her.

He knew if somebody saw them together, things would get difficult. For both of them. He didn't know if his presence affected her just as hers did to him. But what he knew, was that he had to protect this girl at all costs. Even if that meant laying his life on the line for her.

They were sitting in the meeting room. Gin was there, along with Vermouth. Who was currently explaining the whole plan to them. Not that he didn't already know the details to it. He actually knew more than them. But he pretended to listen, the technical lens in his eye capturing everything. This is how the FBI kept an eye on him. This lens couldn't be detected.

He was sitting poker faced, trying his best not to avert his gaze to her. If Gin saw his interest in her, she'll be the one who will have to pay. It was real hard to be around that bastard. But the FBI had taught him to control his nerves. To control his anger. And he was the best at it. But right now, it revolved around him. That person had murdered his whole family. He had murdered Shiho's family. How could he control himself knowing that? Its easy to act cold and nonchalant around strangers, but when your own emotions are involved, its not easy at all.

"Burgundy, you and your team would enter from this route," Vermouth's voice brought his attention back at the plan, "You have to make sure Sherry enters the building safely,"

"And you'd have to do all the job, for Sherry can't protect herself, she has zero skills," Gin smirked, and he clenched his fists. He knew she won't say a word.

"I'm sure by the time we'd be done, She'd be more than ready." He said sternly, making sure to look in that son of bitch's eye.

Gin glared at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sherry relax. He knew his comment had pleased her.

"Sherry, all you have to do, is get into the building, break the code and get the hard disc."

Sherry nodded, "I shall discuss the further details with Burgundy." She stood up, and he followed.

"And if you get caught," Gin said the sentence they all had memorized, "The organization will get you killed before you get the chance to open your mouths, understand?"

They both nodded, and got out together.

"If you're free, we can start training. You just need some tips, otherwise you can fight greatly." He had seen her fight, she had talent. All she needed was to be taught how to use it.

"Didn't you see me with Gin the other day, I barely touched him." She said bitterly, it hurt him to see how low she thinks of herself. And all that due to that dickhead.

"I saw you fight a guy twice your size in the bar," He replied easily. "Not to mention, you were injured badly." He showed her the mirror, in a hope that she realizes her worth. A small smile crept on her face. It was the first time he saw her smile, and it made him happy to know he's the reason behind it.

"Thankyou." She said earnestly, "For the other day."

He simply nodded. Not seeing the need to say something. A comfortable silence enveloped them. He liked her presence. Although he was known to be the most anti social agent, but he had no problem spending more time with her.

He had seen her fight, and except for some minor mistakes, she had nothing to correct. So he taught her. Just the way they were taught in the FBI. She was a quick learner, she understood all that he said, and learned surprisingly fast.

And then they fought, it was just like dancing. Moving with the wind, he had one the best fights in his life. Once they stopped, he was proud of his accomplishment.

"Good," He said between breaths, as they both stopped. "Really good, keep that up and you'd put Gin to the ground in no time." He meant it, the way she fought with him, he was sure she could reverse roles with Gin the next time they fight, and the one on the ground, would be Gin.

She smirked, "Why don't you do it then?"

He stopped himself from laughing, but couldn't stop the smile. Ahh he so wished to do that. But he knew how to bring that bastard down. "The best warrior knows which battle to fight. There's a right time for everything."

And just like that, he got out.

He was in his office, his real office, when Heiji came in,

"Heyyyaa," He slopped down on the couch. "Hows your mission going?"

He was looking at the information given to him regarding the mission with Sherry. The FBI would be there too. He'll have their help,

"Good," He shrugged,

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Heiji complained, "Your soulmate indeed is getting herself into quite a mess. Poor her,"

He didn't know about Sherry, but Shinichi did. His lips curved into a smile,

"I'm sure she's even more grimmer than me," He didn't bother looking up.

"Ehhh you met her?!" Heiji suddenly jumped off the couch, "What the hell man?! You didn't even tell me!"

He sighed, looking up at him. "I didn't," He lied easily, "I just guessed it."

Heiji made a bad face, but then it suddenly lit up,

"Hey why don't you give Ran-san a try?" He tried talking him into it like forever,

"She's not my soulmate," At first, it didn't matter, but now, after meeting Shiho, hes sure theres no place for any other girl in his life except for her.

"But shes nice," Heiji pointed out, "And pretty,"

"But shes not my type," He stated.

"And what is your type?"

Shinichi paused, the image of Shiho fighting in the bar flashed in his mind,

"Somebody who could knock down a man twice her size, despite being injured badly. Somebody who doesn't smile all the time, but takes her professions seriously. Somebody who knows how to reply to my sarcasm with sarcasm. I want a girl like that."

Heiji burst out laughing, "There aren't any girls in this world like that. Girls aren't supposed to be that way."

Shinichi hummed. He didn't need to look for his dream girl. She was right in front of him. But that was the problem, wasn't it? She was a part of the organisation he joined as a mole. The world sure was weird.

He sighed again, shaking her off his mind and bringing his attention back to work. But his mind kept drifting to that smirk. The way her eyes lit up.

Kudo Shinichi wasn't the one to fall in love, he was a practical person. But sitting there, he couldn't help but thinking how would it be to spend his life with her.

They were in the car, Burgundy driving while she was on the passenger seat. It was the day, they had to get the hard disc. If they succeed, there rank would be increased, and if they fail, well there was no room for failure.

The car ride was silent, until she broke it,

"Whats your real name?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she was looking out of the window, her chin resting on her palm.

"That's classified information," He so wishes he could tell her his name, hear her say it. But what name should he tell, without blowing his cover? But he liked the question, at least she bothered thinking about it.

They reached the said place, and parked a block away. Their escape vehicle was already near the building. They were to change cars, leaving no trace behind.

"You ready?" He asked as he got down, she nodded. They both made their way to the building, walking normally. Once in the area, both of them put their gloves on. He had a tiny microphone in his ear, so tiny that it couldn't be detected by any device. It was from the FBI. They were to be in contact with him the whole time, they had cameras inside the building. The ones that couldn't be found by the organisation and thus were not disabled.

They entered the building, group A had killed everybody. His face hardened, and he felt anger boil inside him. All those innocent people were killed, that was the hardest thing in his job, to see people get killed in front of him yet couldn't be able to do anything for the sake of his cover.

He saw Sherry stop, probably she wasn't used to seeing such massive killings. But he knew that just like him, she was helpless. She couldn't do anything, for the sake of her life. They were like the two faces of the same coin.

"Lets go," He said urgently.

"We tried to evacuate the building, but that would look suspicious. We couldn't do anything, Agent Holmes." His boss' voice rang through the ear piece, he knew Shinichi's principles. He knew how angry he was right now.

They reached the end of the hallway, where a metal door was located.

"Its locked with a code," Shiho informed as she examined it. He pushed her aside and took out a device from his pocket, he always had one of these while on a mission. It could break any code. Within seconds the door opened.

"From here onward, you need to be careful." Gin's voice rang through their ear pieces, "There won't be many people, but you know what to do if you spot someone. Kill them on spot,"

He ignored him, oh how he wishes he could kill him instead. He looked at her, loading his gun. She did the same. He gave her a slight nod, which she returned, and they both entered the new hallway, their guns high.

A guard spotted them but before anyone had a chance to do something, Burgundy shot him in his leg. The guy slumped to the floor.

"Keep moving," He said coldly, as they both ran. He knew it was against the orders, but no mother fucker had the right to tell him what to do.

They reached the said room, the door was locked but she shot the lock open. They quickly entered the room and closed behind them. She quickly rummaged through the room while he stood guard, pointing his gun to the door.

"Try moving the frames," He said, looking over his shoulder. She gave him a look and took out a a scanner. She moved it across the room as the device scanned it. It beeped near a wall and she gave him a victorious smirk,

"Too new for you, Sherlock?" It caught him off guard. How the hell did she know about his obsession with Holmes? But he liked it, no, he loved the way she called him that. It made him feel home.

She found the locker, and began opening it.

"Agent Holmes, there are men coming you way. Make it quick," his boss said.

He looked at her, she still needed some time. He loaded his gun,

"They'll take a maximum of 8 minutes to reach you,"

"Sherry!"he looked at her from the corner of his eye, his aim was ready, the door opens and he'd shoot.

"I'm on it," she said with her eyes at the screen, "It'll take some time, the program I designed is decoding it."

"Somebody is coming your way," Gins voice rang in their ears again and he looked at her,

"How long?" He asked through the ear piece,

"What?"

"How long do we have before they come?" He was irritated,

"5, no, 3 minutes I suppose," Gin answered.

Shinichi looked at her,

"It'll at least take two minutes," she said before he asked. The moment the safe opened, they retrieved the disc and dashed out of the room. He let her stay in front so he could provide her protection from the back. All the time he was thinking about how to swap the hard disc with a blank one. He needed to have it before they got out of the building, but he didn't need to think a lot for they reached another door, it was locked,

"Here!" She gave him the hard disc before shooting the lock open, and they both ran. He was amazed, I mean how could she give him something so confidential, but he just thanked the heavens and swapped the hard disc with the one he had on him. It was a seconds play, and she didn't even notice.

"You better keep this with you, the boss told you to retrieve it," He gave it back to her, the blank disc that is. He felt bad for using her, but that was his job. He never thought what would the boss think when he opened it and found it empty. If only he knew how would it endanger her, he wouldn't have done it.

They kept running, he reached the car. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't see her. His heart stopped,

"Shit," He cursed, running back in, "Shit, shit shit". If something happened to her, he swears he would...

He was at the door when he saw her bending down to pick something, a guard right behind her.

"Miyano!" His shout was impulsive, he didn't know he used her real name. All he knew was that the guard was about to shoot, at her. "Duck!" He screamed and she ducked just in time for his bullet to reach the guard. The guard died on the spot. Shinichi's heart was in his throat as he fired bullets after bullets, covering her.

They reached their car and quickly got in. He pressed his feet at the accelerator and the car burst into action. Within minutes, they were away from the building, enough to slow down. He stopped his car when they were sure nobody was behind them.

"What were you thinking!" He exploded at her, he was furious. What if he didn't reach on time? What if the guard had shot her? Or somebody else captured her? He didn't want to think above that.

She on the other hand was silent, completely silent. Her face was stone cold, her eyes void of emotion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in a low, deadly voice. Shit, he thought she didn't notice.

"Were you out of your mind?!" He tried taking her off that topic,

"How do you know my name?" She asked again, her tone colder than before.

"Sherry-" He started a little softly but she cut him off.

"I said," She pointed her gun to his forehead, "How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?" Her voice had dropped to a mere cold, and deadly whisper. Her face was hard, and if voice and looks could kill, he'd be a dead man till now.

But he was not fazed by it, in fact, this form of hers turned him on. How could somebody be that beautiful yet deadly. His eyes traveled from her face to her shoulder,

"You're bleeding," He hadn't noticed the wound before,

"Answer my question, Burgundy." She asked spotly, "Who are you? How do you know my name?

"We should get the bullet out before it the blood loss is too much," His eyes were glued to her shoulder, from where the blood was oozing. Once again he was surprised by her strength.

"If the next thing that comes out of your mouth, isn't the answer to my question, I'll shoot. And you know very well that I can." Her voice was stern.

He sighed, for he knew she would. It took him less than a second to make up a cover story, he was abnormally great at it.

"I know you can, but you won't. I know all about you," he looked her in the eye, "Miyano Shiho, head scientist. Your parents worked here, but died in a car crash. Your sister was killed by the organization itself. I know your history, Miyano, I know everything about you."

He knew he hurt her. He hurt her bad. But he didn't intend to.

"How?" She was moments away from pressing the trigger,

"I don't work with an agent without doing background check, Sherry. And the boss allowed me to do it, for he knows I carry every mission my own way." He said flatly, he was looking at her right in the eye, his voice easily masking the emotions he was feeling. But right now, what mattered was that she was injured,

"We need to get the bullet out."

Without looking at him, she took out her pocket knife.

"What are you-" He started but stopped when he saw Shiho inserting the knife near her wound, moving it a little to side, she slid it in further. She brought the knife upwards, bringing the bullet out. The blood gushed out of the wound, and she pressed her hand on it. She kept applying pressure till the blood stopped.

"You should've let me do it the proper way," He didn't like what she had just done.

But that was her way of shutting her doors. She had locked her towers again, even for him. He drove silently, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. He had messed up, he had messed up big deal.

He spent the next week in his agency. They had opened the hard disc he gave them, which was a big victory, but nothing seemed to excite him anymore. All he could think about was those cold eyes.

"Kudo," Heiji entered his office, "Whats with you man? We just had a huge celebration for your success, and you didn't even bother showing up!"

"Its funny that our success always comes with crushing somebody else," he said coldly as he kept typing.

"Whats with you, seriously?" Heiji looked in his eyes, "You weren't like this before. Okay, you were rude, but not this cold. What happened man? You know you can trust me,"

Shinichi sighed before putting his head in his hands,

"I messed up, that's what happened."

"What do you mean by you messed up? You just got your job done!"

He sighed again, how could he explain?

"You know Sherry, right?" He said after a moment.

"That bad guy chick you have to use, right?" Heiji knew her from the mission. Oh how hard did that sentence hit him. Use her. That's what he's doing, that's why he needed to get close to her. But how could he tell him that she was his soulmate, that he loved her.

"Don't tell me she isn't falling?" Heiji said as he noticed his silence, "Man you can manipulate anyone! You're one of a kind, you know how to break peoples walls. I'm sure she'll let you in"

And that's when all of it came hitting down on him. She was right not to trust him, how could he even ask her to trust him when his mission was to break her trust.

"I don't want this mission Heiji, I don't want to do it." He wasn't going to hurt her, no. He couldn't do it to her.

"Have you lost you mind?!" Heiji looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "This was your dream mission! The reason you joined the FBI! And you're finally going to do it! You finally can take revenge for your parents' death! Wake up Shinichi, you cannot back out right now!"

He showed him the ugly mirror.

"Get your shit together, you need to go back tomorrow. Go earn her trust."

Shinichi rubbed his eyes, what was with him? He never lets anything get to him. He never failed a mission. How come he got soft on this one?

Tomorrow he'll meet her. He'll melt down that wall, for his mission, for his parents. And deep down somewhere, for himself.

He knew she would be at the bar, and he was right. He was dressed casually. Shinichi asked her if he could sit, just to see how deep he was in the water. Her cold reply showed that she didn't forget anything.

"I'm sorry," He didn't even know how he turned so soft. "I know you don't like the fact that I know so much about you. I know you think that I'm like Gin, and will use this to have power over you, but I won't. You don't know me yet."

He forgot that he was here for the mission, he forgot everything. All he knew was that he needed her, yes he was selfish. But he couldn't afford her being mad at him.

"But that's how I work. I don't work unless I know who I'm working with. I don't trust people. I'm sorry, I know you are hurt. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used your real name. I was furious, and scared." He didn't know why he was giving such a long explanation, but he wanted to. He just wanted to, "I looked back and you weren't there, I thought you got shot. I thought you fell and I left you behind. But when I came back for you, you were picking the disc up. And that guy, that guy was so close to you, he was about to fire. And you didn't even know that. I had to grab your attention, the name just slipped off my tongue. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He was looking at the ground. He didn't want to look in her eyes, but he really wished she could forgive him.

**(A/N: Coincidentally while writing this paragraph, Taylor Swift's 'Everything has changed' was playing in the background. The second stanza to be exact, and wow it just felt so perfect. So relatable with the current events)**

She nodded, "It's okay. I know you're not like Gin. Or anybody here, people don't have a habit of apologizing. They'd crush you and move ahead, not caring for what it did to you." He felt a burden lift off his shoulder,

He smirked, "Then you haven't met many decent people yet,"

She chuckled softly, and he found out that he loved this sound, "Oh I'm sorry, you don't really have much time to meet new people when you're an evil scientist."

He felt a true smile on his face, "Truce?"

She smiled too, "Yeah, truce."

She asked him about the drink and he told her the truth. At least she could know this much about him,

"It was Sherlock Holmes drink," He shrugged, "The only liquor he ever liked. And somebody did say I resemble Sherlock,"

"You like that detective?" She looked at him, her glass half emptied,

"You could say so." Like was a small word for what he felt for Holmes. That's why even his code name in the FBI was Agent Holmes. He loved his job, he loved his code name.

This made him remember why he was here, his job.

"Its Conan. Edogawa Conan." He told her the name he had for this mission. He couldn't risk his real name, not even for her.

"You're quite different from the agents here, Edogawa-kun, aren't you?" She asked amused,

"You're one to talk," He dodged her question, but they both really were different.

And that's how his friendship started. Built on a lie, but this friendship wasn't a lie. At least it was real. For him.

The next few days flew by. He was at some warehouse, busting a group of the organization. Thanks to him, he would tip the FBI of their location and the stop the transactions. Right now this group consisted of some low ranking members, they were smuggling weapons, drugs, diamonds and even girls. Shinichi told his heads and right now they were arresting them.

"Thankyou, Shinichi-kun." His senior officer, Adam, shook his hand, "We couldn't have done it without you," he looked over his shoulder where they were getting the men into their van.

"Its my job, Sir. I'm glad we came this far." He gave him a short smile. He was happy, and to celebrate his happiness he wished to spend some time with Shiho. He called her but she wasn't picking up his calls. Which was weird since she never left his calls unanswered. He got into his car, but kept calling her. He checked the tracer he had secretly put on her, she was in the lab. He frowned, if she was in the lab then why wasn't she answering?

He remembered the tiny camera he had set in the lab. The scene in front of him blinded him with fury. Blood rushing to his eyes, he drove as fast as he could to the lab. That bastard! How dare he touch her!? How the fuck did he touch his girl?!

He wanted to put a bullet right into that mother fuckers head! He avoided banging into the trucks coming his face and reached the lab. Gin was gone, he saw him leave the lab, not before giving him an ugly smirk. He glared at him and rushed to the lab, right now his only concern was Shiho.

He was breathless when he reached the lab, she crying hysterically. He called her and she sprinted into his arms.

His heart was thumping in his heart as he soothed her. She was so fragile, so small. Crying like a child in his arms. He wished he could take her away, away from all this. Somewhere far away, where they could live together.

"I won't let anything happen to you," He said soothingly as she wept in his arms. He meant that promise.

That night he held on to her, held on and didn't let go. Nothing mattered to him. Not his job, not his cover. Nothing. Just her. She was the most important thing in his life, and he wasn't going to lose her too. Not her.

The next day he took her out, away from that hell hole. To sooth her mind.

They were having lunch when she asked;

"Tell me about yourself, Edogawa-kun." This reminded him of the lie his life was.

"They were killed, when I was little," He answered truthfully. Just to tell himself that not everything he told her was a lie.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly, "Is that why you joined? To take revenge?"

"Yeah, something like that, I do want to avenge my parents, joining the organization gave me a way to." He shrugged. It was partially true, he did join the organisation to take them down. That was his revenge.

Thats when he noticed her soft gaze, she was looking at a kitten. And suddenly he got the idea of buying her one. He couldn't give her the world, but he could at least fulfill some of her dreams. The ones he had the choice to. The ones he could.

And her expression was priceless! He could buy her a million cats just to see that smile. Just to light up her world like that. But she did something totally unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek. For a moment he forgot what he was doing here, he forgot his life, he forgot everything. Despite always being the tough guy, he couldn't help but blush. The control she had over him!

They spent the rest of day together, stopping at different stalls. It was the best day of his life. A perfectly normal day. They watched the sunset together by the lake. He never had such fun in his entire life. That is, after his parents' death. And then he remembered his job, the main purpose of his life. So he offered to take her to her apartment, maybe he could get his hands on something useful. Although he felt bad, for he was using her again, but now he had made peace with this crazy mess.

Her apartment was small but neat. He deeply observed everything. Noticed every single detail. When she asked for coffee, he insisted on making it. He knew he made perfect coffee. Creamy yet not that light. While making it, he discreetly put a sachet of sleep medicine into her cup. A small movement of hand, even she didn't notice.

"There you go, Señorita." He handed her the gray mug.

"Thankyou, Misior." She smirked. He saw her take a sip of the coffee and immediately her face relaxed. He felt contented with the fact that she liked it.

"Not bad," She commented. He laughed. Ignorance is bliss.

They kept talking, forgetting the world and whats in it. Neither of them remembered their sorrows, neither of them remembered what injustices life had done to them. They laughed and talked. For the first time, he felt normal.

"Why don't you sleep now?" He said when he noticed it was already midnight.

"Its a bit too early." She looked at the clock.

"You have trouble sleeping." It was obvious, why didn't he think of it sooner? The amount of time she spent working, she obviously had no other option.

"At times," She avoided his eyes. He was silent for a while. He knew she was afraid of being alone. He still had trouble sleeping at times, but he was a man. But she was far more paranoid and disturbed to sleep. She desperately needed someone.

"Lets go." He said after a while,

"Where?" She was confused.

"To sleep," He took her hand and lead her to her bedroom. He knew she'd sleep. At least due to the medicine he put in her drink, if nothing else. But he also knew that she felt safe with him.

They entered the room and he examined it.

"You even have a computer here?" He was amazed. A pleasant surprise. If only it had some useful information!

"Yeah, I work at home." She shrugged simply.

"But you can't access the data from outside the organization." He tried to keep his tone casual and cursory.

"Yeah, I have the data with me. I'm the head scientist you know. I have the data for all my co workers, and the organization has a constant check on my flat. I don't really have any visitors, so yeah."

BINGO! But wait,

"Isn't this computer locked too?"

"Yeah, but the folders aren't."

So it meant he only needed to open the computer. The folders would be easy to access. He thought about how easy it is, and how it shouldn't be. I mean, that was classified information after all!

But seeing how she was in touch with nobody, and nobody even knew of her apartment, it was less likely that somebody would access it. Only somebody real close to her would visit her apartment, someone as close as him. A pang of guilt flushed through him.

He noticed her looking and smiled.

"Why don't you go change?"

"You'll stay the night over?" Hell yeah. Oh the information he could get out of that little thing!

"If you don't mind." He smiled too. She chuckled and went to the bathroom. He quickly got the device that detected bugs, and scanned the whole room. He even checked for cameras, but there were none. The organization had no vision to inside of the apartment that meant.

He sat on her bed and removed his watch. He was satisfied, that's when she came out in her pajamas.

"I still think its a bit early to sleep," She commented as she laid down beside him. He laid down too, they both facing each other.

"You really need to start caring for yourself. Life may have been unfair to you fate, but no to your health. Its you who's unfair to yourself." He said softly. He really meant that.

"I just can't sleep," She replied after a while.

"Why don't I help you with that." He straightened his arm,

She smiled as she put her head on his arm, he pulled her close.

"Go to sleep, Miyano." He whispered,

"I'm scared of nightmares," She touched her forehead with his, closing her eyes,

"I'll fight them for you." He kissed her forehead. He would do that, fight the world for her. If only they met in different circumstances!

"Thankyou, Conan." She said with her eyes closed, "For everything. For making this day the best day of my life, for being there with me. Thankyou for making me feel alive."

And damn he felt bad. But one thing he knew, he did this for her, the fact that he ended up in her apartment wasn't a part of his plan. He didn't even know what he'll find here. He wanted her to remember this day. Forget everything, he wanted to do that before leaving.

"You deserve all this." He stroked her hair, "More then anyone else, you deserve to be happy."

He said that with all his heart.

"As long as I have you," She smiled. And that made him empty from within. For the first time, he got to know the graveness of the situation. She was deeply attached to him. And he'd break her heart. He'd break her heart and leave her with nothing.

Soon she slept, he told himself that it was because of the drug. He didn't want to feel anything. That was the main rule of his job.

He quickly got to the computer. It didn't take more than a minute for his device to open her computer. He surfed through it, going through all the files. He got the list of drugs she had created, and the list of those she had to work on. He even got the list of people working under her. All their biological data.

It was 3 A.M and he was still copying all of the files. That's when he heard shuffling behind him, he looked back and saw her sitting up. She was still drowsy,

"Co-" He didn't let her complete her sentence as he hit her with the tranquilizer dart from his watch. She fell back again.

He was breathing heavily. How the hell did she wake up? Was her immune system that strong? He was wrong to underestimate her.

He closed everything quickly, and in that process accidentally deleted some files. He didn't have time to recover them. He almost blew his cover once, and he couldn't take the risk again. He closed everything and put the flash drive into his pocket.

He went and laid down beside her, his heart still beating loudly. Putting his arm around her, he tried to compose himself. Lets just hope she doesn't remember this in the morning.

His job was getting dangerous, but now since he had the data, he knew his job would get over soon. Gin was already suspecting him of being a mole. And now she saw him too, he had to get out of this place.

He looked at the sleeping figure beside him, was this all going to end this soon? He wasn't ready for it. He kissed her forehead.

But he knew this was his job. He couldn't be selfish. He couldn't chose himself over the thousands of people getting hurt daily by this organization. He had to bring them down. This was his job. And even if given a thousand lives, he'd still chose it. Over and over again.

The morning came, he hadn't slept the whole night. He got up and went to take a shower. It had taken a lot to convince himself last night. To put his feelings in a sack and seal the top. To tell himself that he had waited for this his entire life, and he couldn't mess it up.

When he came out, he saw her awake.

"Good morning," He gave her a small smile,

"Morning." She said as she got up.

"Any nightmares?" He asked, looking at her curiously if she remembered anything from last night.

"I did have a weird dream," Dang she remembered. But thankfully she thought it was a dream. He faked a laughed, although his heart was in his throat.

"Seriously?" He said catching his breath. Please let her keep thinking it was a dream. She laughed too,

"Weird," She unconsciously shivered, and he was glad she let it aside. He picked his wallet up, and wore his watch. Looks like the odds were in his favor, as she obviously thought it was a dream. Besides, he knew she trusted him so much for even thinking it as reality.

"Do you know someone named Shinichi?" She asked out of the blue and he froze. How the hell? Oh god! She knew him! Does she know about his cover? A thousand questions flooded his brain.

"Shinichi?" He confirmed whether he heard right or no.

"Yeah, Kudo Shinichi." She said, "I think I've heard this name before."

So she just heard the name, didn't know his face. But maybe she did and she was just testing him. But now wasn't the time to think, he had to answer or else she'd get suspicious. Maybe she knew him from the television, he did appear in the news a couple of times.

"I think he's some sort of detective," He said, measuring his words, "I guess I've heard about him in a newspaper, why do you ask?"

"Do you believe in soulmates, Edogawa-kun," Her question surprised him again,

"Yes, I suppose. We all have those dreams, don't we?" He answered like a normal person. He was leaning against the wall.

"His name is Shinichi." She said quietly. "The boy I see in my dreams. His name was Shinichi."

He felt as though the sky had dropped on him. Even though he knew, but he was still shocked. Shocked that she remembered. Shocked that she knew he was her soulmate. Even though he knew, but he had the hopeless stupid hope that her soulmate was somebody else. That when he crushes her, she'll have somebody else. But this fact had shook the ground beneath his feet,

It took all night for him to make himself understand. To build up the wall, and all it took was a single sentence to break em down and bring him to square one.

"But don't worry," She thought it hurt him, well it did, but not in the way she thinks, "I don't believe in soulmates. And I have no interest in finding whoever that person is."

He crouched down in front of her,

"That's not what I meant, Miyano." He placed a hand on her knee, "I want you to be happy, it doesn't matter with whom. I just want to see you happy. Even if it means I'm not a part of that happiness."

He wanted to let her know this. That she had to be happy without him. She had to be, or else he'd never forgive himself.

"But I want you to be," She said softly.

"Miyano, you know the lives we lead-" He tried to let her know of the stakes, he tried to stop her, but she cut him off,

"No, it doesn't matter how much time we have. We won't think about tomorrow, we'll live in the present. The organization won't take this happiness away from me, not this time."

But how could he tell her that he's the one who is gonna take this happiness away from her.

He looked in her eyes, she knew the stakes, she knew it was like jumping into fire, but she was ready to leap into it. She was ready to live in the present, and cherish every moment she had with him, even if it wasn't meant to last.

He looked in her eyes, before leaning forward. She put a hand in his hair as she closed her eyes. Their lips met. He caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

He was gonna live it to the fullest too, for her.

"I love you, Shiho." He whispered against her lips. That was the biggest truth he ever told her. He meant it form the depths of his heart, and he wanted her to know it too.

"I love you too." And they kissed again.

He knew this would end, but he wanted to at least have this much with her before this all ends. It was about to end sooner than he expected.

He was in the headquarters when his boss called him.

"Sir," He knocked on the door and entered,

"The hard disc have been opened," His boss said seriously, "It means the organization found out that its empty."

Oh Shit! He put a fist to his mouth as he took a deep breath,

"What now?"

"Shinichi do they know you touched it?"

"She knows." He cursed again as he closed his eyes, "Sherry does."

His boss punched the table hard,

"Damn it! Now she'll tell them. They already suspect you and this would confirm it." His boss thought for a moment, "Silence her, Agent Holmes." He said coldly.

"What?" He thought he heard wrong.

"Silence her, do whatever it takes, but she cannot open her mouth." Shinichi froze, he can't. There's no way in hell he would do it.

"Sir there must be some other way." He tried to smooth talk him out of it,

"There is no other way, Agent Holmes!" He boss raised his voice, "Its either you or her!"

"I'd rather be dead than kill her!" He raised his voice too. The boss was shocked,

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that criminal!"

"She is not a criminal!" He shouted, "You have no idea! She was forced to all this!"

"I didn't expect such childish behavior from you, Agent Holmes." His boss said disappointed,

"Sir please, I'm sure we can find a way out." He pleaded. The look on his face made the boss sigh.

"You have to get out of there, you have a few days. You do it your way, or we do it ours." That was the least the boss could do for him.

"Thankyou Sir, Thankyou so much." His boss nodded and he got out of the room. Now he had to think of getting both himself and Shiho out. Although he knew she wouldn't tell on him, but he can't have her risking her life for him.

Breaking her heart was still fine, but her losing her life was out of the question.

As expected, the organisation's boss called him and her to his office the next day. All of the boss's trustworthy members were there. Even Rum, and he noted the description in his mind so he could tell his higher heads about it.

She came in a little late. He noticed Gins smirk upon seeing her, but right now he had much more important issues to handle.

The boss told them about the disc. He saw Sherry stiffen. She thought they suspected her,

"I didn't," She stuttered, "I just got that disc and we came back. I had no chance to replace it."

"We know that, Sherry." Gin spoke, "You neither have the guts to do it, nor you know how to create such a strong code."

He clenched his jaw.

"What we want to ask," Vermouth said a little more gently, "Did you give that hard disc to anyone else? Did anyone beside you touch it? We suspect it might be have the FBI's hand in it. These codes are made by a special department in the FBI. Our member in that department told us that they were made by them. He is the one who opened this hard disc for us."

She looked at him and he looked back. He knew she figured it out, but now was the tough game. Was she gonna tell on him, or was she gonna take the risk and lie for him.

It felt like hours before she replied,

"No, It was in my possession the whole time." He straightened up, she lied! She lied for him! Although she knew lying was considered treason, she knew she could lose her life for it. But she did it for him. He couldn't put his job on stake for her, but she was ready to put her life on stake.

"We won't make an exception for you, Sherry. Even if you're a really high ranked member, if we find out that you lied. You know your fate."

And he knew they'd do it. But she didn't care, she got out of the room. He tried reading her face but he couldn't.

"The same goes for you, Burgundy." The boss warned, but he didn't care. He ran after her, he saw her in the corridor,

"Shiho!" He shouted but she ignored him and fastened her pace. He didn't want it to end this way, not this soon. He didn't want her to know everything like that!

She entered her lab and he followed,

"Shiho-" He wanted to clear it up to her, he wanted to tell her himself.

"Don't you dare call me with my real name," She turned sharply at him, her eyes filled with fury.

"Just listen to me once," He pleaded. If only she heard him out once, he'd never call her again.

"You're Shinichi, aren't you?" But she had figured everything on her own, and gave him no chance to speak, "You are a secret agent, aren't you? FBI?"

So the milk was spilt. All he could do was node. She laughed sarcastically.

"And here I thought you'd deny it, tell me that I am wrong."

"No, you're not." He said blankly, hiding all of his emotions. The cards were long gone from his hands, and now he had no choice.

"And what about me? I was just a pawn in your game, right?" She burst out at him, "You knew you could easily get through me. You lied to me, everything you said was a lie. You only used me."

"No, that-" That wasn't a lie, his feelings weren't a lie. He really loved her, but she didn't let him speak. It was her day to talk, and she wasn't going to give him a chance.

"Oh please, don't tell me that was real. You just wanted access to the files, didn't you. You wanted a way in, and I gave you it. The day at the bar wasn't a coincidence either, right? You knew I would be there. You made me trust you, you made me let you in. For what? Just for the sake of your job."

Her words cut through him, even though they were partially true, but they weren't. His love wasn't fake.

"Shiho-" He wanted to tell her the truth, but she lunged at him, putting her knife to his throat.

"Don't call me that," She said in a low deadly voice. "Get out of my life, I don't want to see you near me. You got what you wanted, and you have enough time to contact your head office, and they'd get you out of this organization. You can easily get out, and nobody would find you."

She turned away, and he was glad she did, or else she would've seen the tears in his eyes.

"What about you?" He asked quietly, "When they find out you lied, they'd kill you." This was his only concern right now.

"Please don't say you care about me," She said sarcastically, "I can handle myself, I always did. Maybe you don't know me yet, but Kudo Shinichi, I ain't no damsel in distress. I don't need you to save me, I can handle myself by myself. I am my own knight."

"But-" He was going to offer her help, but she cut him again,

"Get lost Kudo-kun," She cut him sharply, "Don't make me call the higher heads on you."

He knew he'd lost. He'd lost her, and now he had to keep his job. He couldn't lose that too. So he left, leaving his heart behind.

He had no idea it was going to end this soon and this ugly. But it was over, once again he heard his parents being murdered. Once again he felt as if he lost his whole family. Once again he felt empty, void of any emotion.

It was easy for him to get out of there. His agency got him back easily. But his biggest concern was Shiho. He spent his day and night thinking about her. A week had passed, and he was waiting for news from their other agents in the organisation,

He was smoking a cigarette when Heiji came in,

"Agent Robs gave a report to the boss," Agent Robs was one of their agents inside the organisation, "They have found out about you."

Shinichi looked at him emotionless, "So? Its not as if they're going to find me."

"Yes, but they're after that Sherry." He felt as if a missile had dropped on his head, he got up quickly, his chair falling backward.

"What?!" He screamed, no, this couldn't be happening. He got his keys and lunged towards the door,

"Where the fuck are you going?" Heiji grabbed him,

"To get her," He jerked his arm off,

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I am!" He shouted back. "I'm not letting anything happen to her."

"Shinichi what the fuck happened to you?!"

"I fell in love! That the fuck happened to me!" He ruffled his hair angrily, "Damn it Heiji! I can't leave her die!"

"She's you soulmate," Heiji stated quietly, Shinichi's silence gave the answer.

"Heiji I can't lose her," He pleaded, "Not her too. If something happened to her, I will never forgive myself. I couldn't save my parents Heiji, but Id be damned if I couldn't save her too."

Heiji looked at his best friend, never in his life he saw him this serious about a person. Only then did he understand what she meant to him, he knew he wasn't going to let her go.

"Go get her Shinichi." He said sternly, and Shinichi managed a grin,

"I will!" He opened the door,

"Shinichi," Heiji called again, "Be careful."

He nodded and dashed out. He was going to save her, he was going to get her. Nothing in this world could stop him from that. There was no way he was going to lose her. Or else he'd lose himself too.

He entered her apartment by picking the lock. The organisation hadn't arrived yet. He saw her sleeping. Oh how much had he missed this face. She looked so beautiful. Just like a fallen angel.

"Miyano," He crouched down beside her,

"Miyano, please wake up," He moved her shoulder a little and she woke up. It took her a moment to comprehend everything,

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as soon as her senses came back to her. "This place is continuously being surveilled! You should've escaped till now, got out of the country or something!"

"I couldn't leave you behind," He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had missed her so much.

"You already did," She said bitterly, and it hurt him to know it was the truth.

"They found out." He said after a while, "They'll be here any moment."

"So?! You still came, even when you knew they'd be here! Are you out of your mind?!" Even right now she cared about him more than herself. She was honest in her love for him, she proved it every time. He couldn't compete with her.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly, he want letting her go, not this time"Come with me, please. I'll keep you protected."

She laughed bitterly, "And your agency would let you keep a deadly member of this organization? They'd shoot me on spot, or put me behind bars for the rest of my life."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He looked her in the eye, "My agency would gladly take you in, they'd provide you protection. And you can work with us, with me."

He knew the FBI would do her. Offer her protection, and she could join it too. Work alongside him.

"So its all about work again, isn't it? You want information out of me, and you want me to work for you," Dang it, she thinks he's using her again.

"You don't have to work if you want to," He begged, "Just please, please come with me."

Just then a bullet pierced through her window. She yelped.

"Miyano, please." He said desperately as he took her hand. She was shivering, they were here. They were going to kill them.

She nodded and they both ran out of the apartment. The lift opened and a group of men in black, fully armed, came out. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the roof, the men followed them behind, shooting at them. They dodged the bullets as they ran up the stairs

"Watch out," She pushed him out of the way as she saw a bullet fly right past him.

"Thankyou," They were both breathing hard, running as fast as they could. They reached the roof.

"What now?" She looked at him. They were standing on the edge, they had no where to run.

"We'll die," She could hear the mean coming right at them.

"We won't," he said as he looked down, "Lets jump."

"Are you of your mind!" She shouted,

"Miyano, please. We have to jump." He said desperately as he looked at the door to the stairs, it would open any second.

"No, there's now way I'm jumping." She was out of her senses, shivering hard.

"Miyano-"

"NO!" He knew she was scared, it was natural for her.

We'll die, we won't make it! Can you see the distance! There's no way in hell we'll make it out. You shouldn't have came back. Its too high, we'll-"

He cut her off as he kissed her deeply, holding her shivering form. He broke the kiss as he looked her in the eye,

"You trust me?"

And there, at that moment. She realized that if there was anyone she could trust in the world, blindly. It was him. She was ready to take every jump for him. She was his soulmate, his everything. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. he knew she trusted him.

She looked at him, and nodded.

And they both jumped.

**Anddddd THE END! OH MY GODD! That was one hell of a difficult task to fulfill, but finallllyyyyy, finally after such long period, I completed it!**

**Ahhh Thankyou so much guys for the constant support! And for waiting such patiently for it. Ahh I couldn't have done it without all of you!**

**I love you guys!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I really hope it was worth the wait.**

**Ahhh mi amors! And this arc ends too!**


End file.
